


heartbeat song

by neverwhere (nekrateholic)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dancing, F/M, and keo are girls ig, taekwoon suffers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekrateholic/pseuds/neverwhere
Summary: The only reason Taekwoon joins the dance club is the free food. Really.Until it's not anymore.





	heartbeat song

**Author's Note:**

> me: [this](https://78.media.tumblr.com/14d0e3476a661bc48529be7d05669a5e/tumblr_oag9jrxA491sp5gcwo1_400.gif) would look great as het neo, let me write a short fic abt it  
> me, 20k later: i hate everything
> 
> also [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hZmoMyFXDoI) is neo's theme song   
>  also pt2 titles are The Devil

The lights dim and Taekwoon can feel the intro of their song in her heart, even before it booms through the stage’s speakers. The moves blur in her brain, becoming one giant, tangled mess and she has just enough time to begin freaking out before a hand squeezes hers.

Hakyeon is looking at her, eyes shining with pride and determination and just like that, Taekwoon can breathe again, the stage doesn’t feel like an impossibly high mountain.

She lets herself be led out into the spotlight.

*

“Taekwoon. Taekwoon, come on. You know you owe me.”

“No,” Taekwoon says for the millionth time but again, for the millionth time, Wonshik is relentless.

“Should I remind you of all the poems you wrote about that freshman two months ago?”

Taekwoon cringes. She regrets each and every glass of alcohol that has led to Wonshik knowing about those. In her defence, he doesn't usually use the knowledge to his advantage like this. It probably says a lot about his level of desperation but…

“But,” she says, trying not to let the whine sneak into her voice. “But I’m not a good dancer! I don’t even like dancing, damn it.”

Wonshik rolls his eyes. “That’s the point. Also, half of the dance club members are there because of either Jaehwan or Hakyeon, depending on the sexual preference.” Wonshik seems to consider his words, the adds, “Or, you know, both. Hakyeon has a pretty nice ass, I have to admit.”

“Can you not?” Taekwoon grumbles, glaring. She tries to blow the bangs out of her eyes - they’re almost long enough to merge with the rest of her hair and disappear forever. Taekwoon can't wait. “Who is this Hakyeon person anyway?”

Wonshik rolls his eyes. “I understand you don't follow gossip but that should be easy enough even for you. Cha Hakyeon, president of the dance club and the entire university’s favorite student? Seriously, he’s good at _everything_. Also gets to participate in the showcase every damn year.”

“Being good at everything is as good as being good at nothing.” Taekwoon replies with her own eyeroll. She’s aware of the real reason he’s asking her to sign up, though. Despite all his cool guy act, Wonshik still gets weirdly shy around strangers. Taekwoon is the same but that’s also how she knows what a difference it makes to do something with someone familiar.

Wonshik looks way too offended, considering it wasn’t even him who Taekwoon insulted. So she decides to stop whatever flood of unnecessary information he’s about to unleash. “Fine. I’ll do it” It works like a charm. The offended expression is quickly replaced by one of sheer hope and Taekwoon bites back a smile. “But you owe me dinner in that super fancy place down the road. Dinners, actually,” she amends not a moment later.

“Okay,” Wonshik agrees readily, not even questioning the fact that _he_ was trying to blackmail _her_ not even five minutes ago. If Taekwoon plays her cards right, he never will.

*

The first thing Taekwoon notices about Hakyeon is that she kind of knows him. _Kind of_ being the key word - he’s in her Introduction to Law class and that is the lone 8am class that somehow made its way into her schedule this semester. She barely keeps herself awake on a good day. From the few times she remembers actually noticing his existence, Hakyeon seems bright and friendly - exactly the type of people Taekwoon tends to avoid. Who knew he was head of the uni dance club too.

Wonshik sits close to her when they gather up for the introduction. She can feel him vibrating next to her. Lee Jaehwan being conveniently sat on his other side probably has something to do with that.

“Hi everyone,” Hakyeon starts, voice bright and cheerful. Taekwoon briefly wonders if people can genuinely be this happy, stuffed in a soon-to-be smelly dance studio on a Saturday. “I’m really happy to see new faces among you.” His eyes briefly land on Taekwoon and she fights not to shrink in on herself. Hakyeon smiles. “I was getting tired of beating the same old people each year.”

There’s a few boos rising from the people sat around Taekwoon. No one seems really mad, though. She thought people would be more butthurt about this sort of thing.

“Hyoyeon graduated,” Lee Jaehwan says next to Wonshik. Taekwoon didn’t know smirks could be _audible._ “There’s only so many times one can get lucky. You’re done for, Cha Hakyeon.”

Hakyeon laughs and Taekwoon finds herself mesmerised by the sound. She only realizes she’s been staring when their eyes meet again. She hurries to avert her gaze somewhere - anywhere - and ends up staring at the mirrored wall behind him. She can see Wonshik’s reflection staring back at her, eyes full of suspicion.

“Distractions aside,” Hakyeon continues, pointedly ignoring Jaehwan’s remark, “as some of you might know, in addition to regular club stuff, we’ll be running the inner-competition to find who will have the individual spotlight on the showcase.” There’s a half-hearted round of applause and some groans. Hakyeon grins. “For the newcomers, this is how it’ll go: first we’ll choose a theme - each of you will write something, we’ll put them in a bag and play rock-paper-scissors on who’ll draw.” A few more groans. “Then we’ll have two weeks of club days twice a week - for all of us, and after that it’ll be once a week for everyone where we’ll work on the group performance and the second meeting - for you and your partner or partners only. At the end of this semester every team will perform here and we’ll vote on who gets the individual performance.”

“This sounds complicated,” Someone mumbles from the back. Taekwoon doesn’t know the boy - must be a freshman. Not that if he was closer to her age there’d be more of a chance that she knows him but - well.

Hakyeon smiles at the boy. “Kinda, but it’s a tradition by this point. So,” He claps his hands and procures a stack of blank paper slips from his messenger bag. “Everyone ready for theme suggestions?”

The groans are a lot more audible this time but like all the other times, Hakyeon pays them no mind.

No one seems to actually have anything against the whole thing anyway.

*

Taekwoon taps her pen against the blank piece of paper. Almost everyone else has already thrown their bunched up suggestions in the bag.

Her eyes land on Hakyeon again. He’s talking to one of the younger people in the room - a nice cute girl that she vaguely remembers seeing when she waited for Wonshik’s class to end a few weeks ago.

He’s smiling again.

Taekwoon taps her pen one last time.

Then, as neatly as she can, she writes _desire._

*

“And the theme is...” the girl who’d spoken earlier says, hand shoved in the bag with suggestion. When she beat all thirteen members of the club at rock-paper-scissors earlier, Taekwoon, somewhat embarrassingly, learned she’s… well, a she and her name is Miya. “The theme is,” she starts again, miming a drumroll with her fingers, “ooh. Desire.”

Taekwoon can feel the blush spreading on her face like wildfire.

Hakyeon claps his hand, a pleased expression on his face. “Thank you to whoever suggested this. Now, we’ll have until the end of next week to find partners. Then we can start working on the group thing,” he grins. “And then you’re all on your own.”

Taekwoon is suddenly reminded of that one National Geographic documentary on how panthers hunt se saw once.

“What if anyone has to drop out?” she asks before she can stop herself. Hakyeon’s full attention is on her in a second and she shrinks in on herself.

“That would be very sad,” he says, not unkindly. He looks at the room at large again. “But if anyone has to stop coming, all I ask is that you tell us as soon as possible, so we can have time to adjust the group performance.”

Taekwoon nods, no longer trusting her voice. Hakyeon smiles at her once again. “I really hope no one would have to drop out, though.”

And just like that, Taekwoon can hear the metaphorical brick settling in to seal her fate.

*

After all the formalities are done with, there are about twenty minutes until their scheduled time is over and they’re supposed to vacate the dance studio. The group scatters into smaller groups of two and three, talking amongst themselves.

Taekwoon stands in the middle of the room, unsure. Wonshik seems deep in conversation with Jaehwan and as much as she’d love to see him suffer, Taekwoon is not about to ruin his minimalistic chances with Lee Jaehwan. She’s not that bad of a friend.

Someone clears their throat next to her. Taekwoon whips around and... promptly wishes she’d gone to Wonshik after all.

Hakyeon tilts his head, a curious expression on his face. “Have you found your partner yet?”

“Not really,” Taekwoon replies, like it wasn’t obvious from her standing there, alone. She glances around the room. “Isn’t it too early to make choices yet, though? We have until next week.”

Hakyeon grins. “Look at them,” he subtly points at where Wonshik and Jaehwan are talking, and then a few feet away, Miya, and two girls Taekwoon vaguely remembers introducing themselves as Jimin and Minah, huddled together. “These will probably end up the final teams. There are rarely any changes after the first meeting. It’s mostly just a formality.”

Taekwoon looks at him curiously. “Where’s your partner?”

Hakyeon shrugs. “I don’t have one yet. I was kinda hoping that would change, though.” There’s the smile again. Taekwoon resists the urge to shield her eyes.

And then Hakyeon’s words actually register in her brain. “Oh,” she breathes. “You probably don’t want to partner up with me,” she mumbles, mobilizing all of her, admittedly little, self-discipline, not to… run away. Or something.

Hakyeon raises an eyebrow. “And why is that?”

“I’m not a very good dancer,” she admits, resigned. “I have no desire to win your competition. I’m just here for -” she turns to Wonshik, who’s still deep in conversation with Jaehwan. To the average passerby, he’d seem pretty casual but Taekwoon has known him long enough to see the barely concealed stars in his eyes. She turns back to Hakyeon. “I’m just here for fun.”

“Okay,” Hakyeon laughs and Taekwoon needs to take a steadying breath. Who knew his laugh would be even nicer this close? “Now I’m determined to make you _want_ to win, Jung Taekwoon.” He offers a hand, a gentle smile on his lips. “So, will you be my partner?”

Taekwoon stares at him. If she says yes, she knows herself enough to be sure she’s not dropping out early. If she says no, she’ll probably regret it for the remainder of her university life. Maybe life in general as well.

Hakyeon meets her eyes, expectant and she realizes she made that choice long ago. Possibly when she first entered this studio.

“Okay,” she says softly. Hakyeon beams at her.

Another metaphorical brick lands heavily in her mind. Taekwoon doesn’t need the rest to know she’s well and truly fucked.

*

“What was this with you and Hakyeon?” Wonshik asks as soon as they’ve returned to the safety of his dorm room. Thankfully it’s roommate-free. Taekwoon is not entirely sure she’s up to dealing with Hongbin right about now.

She shrugs, fixing her best blank expression on her face. “Nothing.”

“Bullshit,” Wonshik replies immediately. “You were looking at him like you’re seeing a cute boy for the first time in your life. And you were talking when we split up to find partners,” he adds, suspicion sneaking into his voice.

“Was I obvious?” Taekwoon squeaks in horror, momentarily forgetting she’s supposed to be disinterested here. By the time she catches herself, it’s too late. Wonshik is rolling his eyes.

“You were but don’t worry. Remember what I told you?” When Taekwoon doesn’t reply, he just sighs. “A lot of people join mainly because Hakyeon is hot. Back when he first started winning, there used to be abnormal interest in the club but most of the members dropped out after a few weeks. The novelty has worn off now but it’s very far from unheard of.”

Taekwoon considers his words. “I think I partnered up with him,” she confesses softly.

Wonshik’s eyes grow the size of saucers. “You. What? With Cha Hakyeon? _How?”_

“Uh,” Taekwoon mumbles, squirming under his stare. “He asked me and I said yes?”

“But you’re a terrible dancer,” Wonshik says helplessly.

“I _know,”_ Taekwoon sighs. “I told him, too but I think he just took it as a challenge.”

Wonshik’s face suddenly splits in a large grin. Frankly, Taekwoon is a little scared. “You know what, this is great!” He exclaims. “Jaehwan seems to really want to beat him for the individual performance and you being his partner would definitely hinder his chances to win.”

Taekwoon cringes. “I’m not sure I’ll be able to purposefully sabotage him, to be honest.”

“What happened to bros before hoes? Or the chicks - dicks one. Why isn’t there an expression more suited for a male-female friendship?” Wonshik grumbles.

“Ew, please don’t ever call me your bro,” Taekwoon says, making sure the disgust is obvious in her voice. “But I can assure you whatever happened to that happened when you decided to throw me under the bus to get into Lee Jaehwan’s pants as well.”

Wonshik looks appropriately chastised for a total of two seconds. Then, “I’ll buy you food? Each class you attend I’ll buy you a meal for. Including the individual ones.”

Taekwoon does a quick calculation. That’s two free meals a week, for the rest of the year.

And, well. Bros might not come before hoes but food certainly does.

*

So the plan is this: Taekwoon will keep being Hakyeon’s partner. Wonshik will be there to 1. win the inner-competition and the individual performance slot and 2. win Jaehwan’s heart in the process.

Taekwoon will be there to distract Cha Hakyeon.

Sure, her answer to such a dumb plan would normally be a hard no but. Food.

And anyway, pretty much all she has to do is keep being Hakyeon’s partner and be as shit as dancing as she normally is.

Taekwoon would almost feel offended about Wonshik's blind trust in her lack of dancing abilities - if it wasn't true. She kind of looks like a limp noodle each time she attempts anything more complicated than a dab. Not that she has ever dabbed. Not sober, at least.

The fact that dancing normally equals people watching you one way or another doesn't help either.

“I’m only doing this for the free food,” Taekwoon says, in case Wonshik forgot.

Judging by the potentially painful eyeroll that follows, he most likely hasn't.

*

Taekwoon sees the fault in their plan as soon as the next meeting occurs.

When faced with the proposition of free food twice a week, she’d almost forgotten the effect Cha Hakyeon seems to have on her. She’s abruptly reminded when he grins up at her, legs spread in a split on the floor.

A rather annoying voice in her head, one that sounds suspiciously a lot like Wonshik, screams _legs for daysssss._

Taekwoon shakes her head, desperately trying to disperse all the inappropriate images her brain is currently coming up with. She offers Hakyeon a hand to help him up but instead he whips his legs together and pushes himself off the ground so fast, she’s convinced he must have levitated somehow. There’s no way human beings can move like that.

Her hand hangs in the air, useless. Taekwoon awkwardly pulls it back and pretends nothing happened.

“I thought I’d stretch a little before we started anything,” he tells her, dusting himself off.

Taekwoon frowns. “We’re starting with the dancing right away? I thought people were still choosing partners.”

“I told you,” Hakyeon tsks, “most of them probably won’t change. And even if they do,” he gestures at the room at large. Most of the people are stretching as well. “We can’t just sit around for two weeks. Don’t worry though,” he assures her. The silent panic is probably obvious on her face. “At first it’ll be just trying out stuff, see what works, where are your limits.”

“My limits?” Taekwoon asks, a little unsettled. “You’re in this team too.”

Hakyeon laughs. “Yeah, but I know where _my_ limits are. And you’re the one who said you’re not used to dancing.”

“I said I’m a terrible dancer,” Taekwoon corrects. Maybe if she gets him to give up now she’ll save herself a lot of embarrassment further on. A lot of free food, too, but she’d rather not think about that right now..

Hakyeon pats her shoulder in mock comfort. “I believe your exact words were _I’m not a very good dancer._ Not very good is not terrible. And even if it was,” he grins at her again, and there’s something very… dangerous in it. “I’m a firm believer that anything is possible as long as you want it bad enough.”

“How do you know I want it bad enough?” Taekwoon can’t help but ask.

“You will,” Hakyeon returns, not a hint of doubt in his voice.

Taekwoon is starting to fear he might end up being right.

*

The first thing Taekwoon learns about dancing is this: stretching might look great when hot, talented people do it but when it comes to regular human beings such as herself, it fucking _hurts._ She doesn't understand how this is supposed to save her from more pain later when it's giving her so much pain _now._

It's not even anything too complicated - Hakyeon makes sure to show her simpler things and not the stupid... splits... he did earlier. Still, for the life of her, Taekwoon can't reach her toes no matter how hard she tires. It just doesn't _work._

"You'll get better at it," Hakyeon assures her. He's been doing this a lot, ever since Taekwoon first whined about how impossible all of this is. She's starting to suspect he's just saying it so she doesn't get frustrated enough to drop out before they've even started dancing.

By the time he deems her properly stretched, their time at the studio is almost over. Hakyeon frowns at the clock, mercilessly ticking away the last fifteen minutes of the meeting.

"Okay everyone," he says, raising his voice. The rest of them turn to him, casually straightening from the various pretzels they've folded themselves in. Taekwoon, sits on the floor, staring at them with something that feels suspiciously a lot like awe. She was too busy being in pain to notice what exactly the others are doing but now that she does notice - it seems a lot of them were well past the stretching phase and trying out actual dance moves. Even Wonshik seems appropriately tired. She feels a little bad for Hakyeon.

"On Saturday," he continues, "we'll be talking about the group performance. I'm expecting ideas on what exactly will we be doing."

"Will we be drawing key words again?" Eunji asks, absently leaning on Minah.

Hakyeon shrugs. "If you want to. I was thinking more of an open discussion this time, though."

The words _open discussion_ ring like giant church bells in Taekwoon's brain. Or more like, pots clashing together, actually. It's an unpleasant feeling, that's for sure.

"Fine with me," Eunji agrees.Some of the others nod too.

"We'll decide on the spot," Hakyeon says. When Taekwoon looks up to him, he quickly averts his eyes. Was he looking at her?

A few seconds pass in silence, while everyone gathers their things and filter out one by one. The bye-s and see ya-s start raining next and then it's just Taekwoon and Hakyeon. And Wonshik and Jaehwan, Taekwoon realizes belatedly, when Wonshik nudges her .

"Wanna go eat?"

She shrugs, picking up her backpack. "Sure. But you're buying."

"Of course I am," Wonshik rolls his eyes.

And then - then Lee Jaehwan leans in and latches onto his arm. Wonshik seems just as shocked as Taekwoon feels. "Can I come with? I'm supposed to be getting home with Hakyeon but I know he'll leave me to starve for one of his three million projects."

"Hey," Hakyeon calls from the other side of the room. "I'm pretty sure your mom taught you better than to intrude. And to be this disrespectful, too."

He's smiling as he says it, though, and Taekwoon briefly wonders how long they've known each other. Jaehwan sticks her tongue at him.

"Wonshik doesn't mind," Jaehwan says, not a hint of doubt in her voice. Wonshik looks at Taekwoon helplessly (and a little pleased). "Do you?" Jaehwan turns to Taekwoon, a full blown pout on her face. For a second there, Taekwoon feels very, very gay.

But then Hakyeon is tsk-ing next to them and - well.

"I don't mind," Taekwoon tells Jaehwan, trying her best not to make her smile forced. Then the image of Jaehwan and Wonshik huddled together in a booth, Taekwoon awkwardly hovering on the other end and - "You can come too," she blurts, turning to Hakyeon. "I mean, if you want."

Jaehwan and Wonshik seem like they both have opinions on the offer and Taekwoon has the overwhelming desire to melt into the floor.

"Sure," Hakyeon replies, like he hasn't noticed the sudden _(awkward)_ change in the atmosphere. Taekwoon prays it's not a pretence.

Then then the reality of the situation slams into her.

She's going out. With Wonshik. And the object of his dumb crush. And also the object of Taekwoon's dumb... something.

She kind of want to bolt out the door, common sense be damned. But then Hakyeon smiles at her again and - oh well.

Maybe it won't be so bad after all.

*

It _is_ that bad.

In fact, it’s probably worse.

Somehow, she'd managed to put Hakyeon in a neat little box labeled the cool dance person she's supposed to follow around two times a week.

The sweet, slightly lame person who pretends he doesn't see Jaehwan stealing his fries - she doesn't know how to label.

"I wonder who will beat you this year," Jaehwan grins. She sucks a stray drop of ketchup off her finger - Taekwoon is pretty sure the tiny drop did not warrant that much tongue action and is, frankly, a little disgusted. Wonshik, on the other hand, seems very intrigued.

Taekwoon decidedly turns towards Hakyeon, who grins at her. "If anyone beats us," he pointedly tells Jaehwan (Taekwoon blushes to the bottom of her soul), "I'll be happy for them. Unless," he adds subtly pulling his fries closer, "Unless, of course that anyone is you."

Jaehwan laughs, loud and bright. She's beautiful like that and Taekwoon briefly wonders how _she_ looks when she smiles. Not that pretty, that's for sure.

When she turns back to Hakyeon, he's already looking at her. He doesn't avert his eyes, so Taekwoon does. "How long have you two been friends?" She ends up asking because they seem so comfortable around each other - she’s curious.

And maybe because a part of her is afraid to turn back around.

"I joined the dance club as a freshman because I though Hakyeon is hot," Jaehwan shrugs. Before Taekwoon has time to freak out over that fact, she continues, "Then I found out what an idiot he is, so we became friends instead."

Hakyeon rolls his eyes, not even bothering to reply. He turns to Wonshik this time. "And you and Taekwoon?"

"Grew up together," Wonshik replies nonchalantly. "Can't say I've ever thought Taekwoon is hot, though."

"Likewise," Taekwoon gripes, somewhat offended. She really doesn't care if Wonshik finds her attractive - the possibility sounds more like a nightmare, honestly, but saying it like this... In front of Hakyeon and Jaehwan, too. In front of Hakyeon. It rubs Taekwoon's pride the wrong way.

The conversation, thankfully, drifts onto safer topics like classes and work opportunities and graduation (Jaehwan doesn't miss the opportunity to make fun of Hakyeon's grandpa-ness and is somewhat startled when Taekwoon tells her they're the same age).

The neat little box Taekwoon tucked Hakyeon's existence into transforms and smears until it starts looking more like a chalk drawing of a box, maybe. Washed down by the rain.

When she gets home, now with both Jaehwan's and Hakyeon's numbers saved in her phone, she feels weirdly, uncharacteristically giddy.

And a whole lot of confused.

*

The whole Hakyeon issue takes up so much of her brainspace that Taekwoon forgets she actually shares a class with him.

So when he grins at her, bright as ever, at eight in the morning... well. It's safe to say Taekwoon  is a little surprised.

In her defence, it is eight in the morning. No one should have the right to have this much energy this early.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Hakyeon pouts at her and it shouldn't be as cute as it is, it really shouldn't.

"I'm still dead," she says evenly.

Hakyeon raises an eyebrow. "And when are you expected to grace the land of the living then?"

Taekwoon considers it. "Not for at least another hour or two. I'm really not a morning person," she hurries to elaborate when Hakyeon doesn’t reply immediately. " And I don't know anyone worth staying awake for here." She shrugs. "The class is mostly theory anyway."

"Well," Hakyeon starts, leaning in conspiratorially. "I can be your incentive to stay awake from now on, then."

Taekwoon snorts. "I'd like to see you try."

"Is that a challenge?" Hakyeon asks, the corners of his lips lifting in a smile full of... promise?

 _No, because I know you can,_ Taekwoon's brain screams. "Yes," she says aloud.

"Challenge accepted, then." Hakyeon grins, plopping down on the seat next to her.

It's then and there that Taekwoon realizes that not only he can - he already _has_ won. She'll do her damn best not to let Hakyeon in on that secret, though.

*

Turns out that Hakyeon, unlike Taekwoon, knows pretty much the entire class. She loses count of the people that come to say hi - some even stay.

And by some she means Lee Minhyuk, resident heartthrob and apparently yet another one of Hakyeon's friends. She can feel the eyes of half the female population of the class on them.

To Taekwoon's horror, Hakyeon seems to pick up on it.

"Shoo," he tells Minhyuk as soon as there's a lull in the conversation.

Minhyuk blinks at him. "What?"

"Your little fanclub is making Taekwoon uncomfortable," he explains.

Taekwoon's head whips up so fast she's sure she just cracked something. "What, no-"

"You see," Hakyeon interrupts, still looking at Minhyuk, "I'm trying to befriend my new dance partner and I'll be damned if your stupid face gets in the way."

"Your-" Minhyuk looks between them, eyes narrowed. "Oh my god." He smiles at Taekwoon, then and - okay, maybe she can sort of see why everyone is sighing over him all the time. "I feel bad for you, dealing with Hakyeon must be a nightmare. I don’t miss dancing with him at all."

"You're his friend," she points out.

Hakyeon, who'd looked ready to argue at Minhyuk's words, turns to her, something like awe in his expression.

Minhyuk laughs. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe we share a masochistic streak?"

Hakyeon's face is so offended - Taekwoon can't help but laugh too.

"If I wasn't sure I wanted you to shoo before, I sure as hell am now," Hakyeon grits.

Minhyuk lifts his hands in surrender, still laughing. "Fine, fine, I won't sit with you next class." To Taekwoon, he says, "If he ever makes you feel uncomfortable just tell me. I'll make sure he suffers."

"I can do that myself," Taekwoon shrugs, prompting even more laughter out of Minhyuk. They get a few looks.

"I like you," he says in the end. Then he turns to Hakyeon again. "For your sake, I hope you don't fuck up, buddy."

Hakyeon beams. "Not planning on it."

*

On Saturday, they do end up talking about a theme but Taekwoon stays blissfully quiet, huddled in a corner. There are a few stray questions directed at her but Hakyeon takes the lead for the most part. Taekwoon feels terribly grateful for that fact.

They settle on something more on the cheerful and fun side so it can contrast the individual performance.

The meeting goes okay overall - they try out some songs, go through some moves and Taekwoon even manages to follow some of them under Hakyeon's watchful eye.

It's not a bad day.

The real disaster starts when they practice for the individual performances once the next meeting comes.

Hakyeon has been busy, it seems - he has a tentative choreography already and wants to try out some of the moves and-

Frankly, Taekwoon wants to _die._

“Here,” Hakyeon says, moving to stand behind Taekwoon. It’s too close, _too close_ and she takes a step forward instinctively, praying her face doesn’t look as hot as her body feels.

Hakyeon follows her without a word, placing a hand on her waist this time. “You need to get used to me touching you if we’re going to do this.”

His other hand runs down from her shoulder to her elbow and she takes in a sharp breath. After a moment that feels like years, she nods. Hakyeon grins at her in the mirror.

“Good,” he says and the hand on Taekwoon’s waist slowly moves over her stomach. Taekwoon stares in horror as it quivers - she can’t actually see it in the mirror, but she can _feel_ it, and with the way Hakyeon seems pressed to her from all sides, surely he can too. Her face is on fire but he doesn’t seem to notice. Taekwoon’s not sure how to feel about it.

“Why,” she tries, then clears her throat. When did her voice get that breathless? “Why does it have to be so much touching?”

Hakyeon’s airy laughter fills her ears, so damn close. “The theme is desire, of course there needs to be touching. But,” he adds, tone serious this time. “If it makes you uncomfortable we could switch with Jaehwan and Wonshik.”

“No.” Taekwoon says quickly, too quickly. “I mean,” she tries again, “it feels better when it’s you?” What the actual fuck, Jung Taekwoon. Hakyeon raises an eyebrow and Taekwoon barely resists the urge to unglue herself from him to go bang her head on the mirrors. “I mean,” she says again, “Wonshik would kill me if I put a wrench in his plans to woo her.”

Taekwoon can feel Hakyeon’s laughter in her neck. She shivers.

“I mean it,” Hakyeon says, finally peeling himself off her. Taekwoon misses feeling the rumble of his words in his chest. “If I make you uncomfortable, just say so. We’ll figure something out.”

“It’s okay,” Taekwoon shoots out before she really has time to think about it. Maybe it’s a good thing. Hakyeon beams at her.

“Good,” he says, plopping down on the floor. “Then we’ll need to work on the touching thing until you stop looking like you’ve overheated each time I get closer than an arm’s length.”

“Uh,” is all Taekwoon has to offer. Is it even possible for her face to get hotter?

“I’m not planning to grope you into submission,” Hakyeon makes a face. “You don’t seem to have any issues being touchy with Wonshik, so I assume it would be easier if we became friends before we start desiring each other on stage, am I right?”

Taekwoon nods dumbly. Hakyeon beams again and she doesn’t have the heart (or the courage) to tell him she wouldn’t exactly mind it if he “groped her into submission” either. Now that _would_ be embarrassing.

*

Apparently, Hakyeon's idea of building a friendship is taking her to dinner after the dance practice is over. Wonshik is too busy talking to Jaehwan and a few of the other girls so Taekwoon decides to take the cowardly road and hightails it out the studio before he can notice her. She hides closer to the back entrance, where she promised Hakyeon she'd wait for him and sends Wonshik a quick text

 _what do you mean you're ditching,_ Wonshik sends only moments later. _this is your bribe dinner, you can't ditch your own bribe dinner_

Taekwoon is hallway done with typing an _i'm sorry_ when the next text from Wonshik comes through.

_i'm not buying you another one. this is on you_

_wait this means i can take JAEHWAN to dinner. yes. yes thank u go have fun whatever you're doing_

Taekwoon rolls her eyes and pockets her phone. Wonshik can go to hell. (She's a little sad she'll be missing on a free meal though. Then again, Hakyeon.)

Speak of the devil.

Hakyeon's steps echo down the empty hallway. Taekwoon considers never leaving her hiding spot - maybe if she whines enough Wonshik will still buy her that meal.

The choice whether or not to emerge, however, is taken out of her hands. Because Hakyeon heads straight for her. He takes a look around the corner she's tucked herself behind and grins at her.

"Nice spot. Ready to go?"

Taekwoon can feel herself getting pinker by the second. She just nods and follows him out the door. She doesn't really trust her voice right now.

Hakyeon takes her to a pancake place. Taekwoon stares at the image of a stack of pancakes drenched in chocolate which serves as their logo. It's cute.

Then again, "Pancakes for dinner?" She asks tentatively.

"Why not?" Hakyeon shrugs. "It's our last year of wild uni life, when else will you justify eating pancakes for dinner?" He narrows his eyes at her. "Please tell me you like pancakes."

"Who doesn't like pancakes," Taekwoon replies, laughing. There's something about Hakyeon's presence which just... sets her at ease. Maybe it's the effect he has on people.

"Thank god," Hakyeon breathes and Taekwoon can't help but laugh again. His expression is so _serious._ "I was already compiling a list of more dinner appropriate places in the vicinity."

"Your argument was very valid," she points out.

Hakyeon waves a hand dismissively. "What's the point of a valid argument if it doesn't convince you to eat pancakes at," he looks at his phone, "seven in the evening?"

"But it did," Taekwoon argues. Maybe she imagines it, but Hakyeon seems a lot closer than he was five minutes ago.

"It did," Hakyeon agrees, leaning past Taekwoon so he can open the door for her. She can feel the air moving around him. She's overwhelmed by the scent of something fruity, pear maybe? A moment and then Hakyeon moves away, holding the door for her.

Taekwoon mumbles a _thanks_ and hurries inside.

*

So here’s a few things Taekwoon learns about Cha Hakyeon that day:

  1. He’s tooth-rottingly sweet always, all the time, even when he’s not. But she kind of already knew that.
  2. Somehow, he manages to coax things out of her that only Wonshik has been able to do so far, through years upon years of friendship.



Which is why, half an hour into their... friendly… dinner… meet up… Taekwoon finds herself blurting, “I only signed up because of Wonshik.”

“I kind of figured that out,” Hakyeon laughs. “You kind of look like you’re being subjected to ancient torture most of the time.”

Taekwoon cringes. “Uh. Sorry? It’s just really not my thing.”

Hakyeon considers her for a moment. “You’re really not as bad as you think you are.” Before Taekwoon has time to protest, however, because she’s ready to, he continues. “Why did Wonshik want you to join, though? He seems to be doing pretty good with Jaehwan.”

“Yeah, that was the whole point,” Taekwoon explains waving the spoon of her latte around. “I was there for moral support at first and sabotage later - uh.”

By the time she realizes she’s said way too much, Hakyeon is already looking at her curiously. “Sabotage? Are you planning to get me to lose?” There’s this wicked little flame in his eyes, Taekwoon doesn’t like it _one bit._ “Maybe get me to injure something so I can’t compete?”

“What _no,”_ Taekwoon sputters and okay. Okay, she’s ready to accept her defeat. “It’s just - I’m bad, right? When you wanted to be my partner Wonshik decided that would be a great opportunity to achieve an easy defeat over you. Because you can’t win with me as your partner. The deal,” she explains because she’s needs Hakyeon to know her self-respect is not _that_ low, “The deal was that he buys me food after each class. I mean, it’s not necessarily right after just-”

“I get it,” Hakyeon interrupts, slowly rolling up his last pancake. “How about I propose a new deal? I will buy you food for each class and in exchange, you’ll help me beat Wonshik and Jaehwan.”

“But that’s impossible,” Taekwoon argues. She’s seen Wonshik dance. She’s seen him dance _with_ Jaehwan. Hakyeon is terribly talented but even so, she’s just… her.

Hakyeon frowns at her. “We’ll see about that. All I ask is that you try,” he says, smiling again and how could Taekwoon ever say no when he’s looking at her like that? “You’ll get your free food anyway.”

She gathers all her resolve, avoids his eyes like the plague and says, “I’ll think about it.”

“That’s fine,” Hakyeon replies cheerily. “I’m keeping the right to try and convince you, though.”

Taekwoon sighs. “Do I even have a choice?”

For a moment there, Hakyeon's face turns completely serious. “You always have a choice. Until you use it to say no, however,” he goes on, the wicked smile back on his lips, “I’ll use whatever means I can to make you change your mind.”

“Fine,” Taekwoon mumbles. She doesn't stand a chance and she knows it.

Hakyeon beams at her and she gets the distinct feeling that he might know it too.

*

When she gets home, Taekwoon sees a new email sitting in her inbox, titled _A letter of persuasion._ She has no idea when Hakyeon even had the time to write it, considering they left the pancake place not even an hour ago. She has no idea how Hakyeon even got her _email address._ But then again, they'd all had to give emails and phone numbers when they signed up, in case of emergencies.

 _This is not an emergency,_ Taekwoon thinks stubbornly as she clicks the email open.

 _This is an emergency,_ the first line reads. _This letter concerns the urgent need of resolving a conflict of interest between a pair from the renowned, life and death competition for the individual performance on the year-end showcase. It's of high importance that this matter is resolved quickly for the successful annihilation of all other competitors._

_Below is provided a list of reasons why exchanging the arrangement for free food from Mr Kim Wonshik for the same arrangement but with Mr Cha Hakyeon is a GREAT IDEA:_

  1. _You and I both know at least half of your free-food-meet ups are going to end up with you third-wheeling. I hereby vow that none of the meals I take you out for will be interrupted by other people unless agreed upon beforehand or during extreme circumstances._
  2. _There will be no internal conflict later on when you inevitably decide you actually want to win and subsequently beat your best friend. I'm still dedicated to make you want it._
  3. _More time spent together! ^o^_



There are not even any typos, what the hell.

As Taekwoon stares at the email, the feeling of her resolve crumbling is almost a physical one. Then her eyes land on point three again. Admittedly, while all three points are very valid, this is the one that will probably tip the iceberg. The problem is this: how does _Hakyeon_ know it?

Taekwoon shakes the thoughts off. She'll only get herself a headache if she follows that thread of thought.

Instead, she writes a short reply, punching the keys unnecessarily hard. She doesn't even bother putting a subject on the email.

_Okay, FINE._

*

It only hits her that practice for the individual performances with the rest of the club is over when she shows up in the dance studio on an unusually sunny autumn day and finds Hakyeon alone, folded in half in the middle of the floor.

"Oh, you're here!" Hakyeon exclaims, standing up to meet her. He goes for a hug, Taekwoon can see it, but he gives up halfway, and gives her an awkward shoulder pat instead.

Taekwoon goes to drop her backpack in the corner. "Where's everyone else?"

"Yeah..." Hakyeon trails off, cringing a little. "I had kinda forgotten it's the first day of individual individual practice until I was already here. I texted the others that I'm taking up the studio for today, I hope you don't mind?" He finishes, voice hopeful. "I promise I'll make proper arrangements for next week."

"It's okay," Taekwoon says, re-tying her shoelaces. She'll have to get new sneakers soon, these keep untying - she doesn't need the extra health hazard when she's already stumbling a lot as it is. "Although," she adds, seeing the opportunity. She grins at Hakyeon. "It's a little funny you remembered to send me a numbered list of reasons why it should be you who buys me food but forgot about your own club."

Hakyeon stares at her for a bit, silent. Then he starts laughing. "Okay, I deserved that. I promise I'll be better next time." The laughter fades off into silence and Hakyeon gets this twinkle in his eyes. "How about I buy you dinner as an apology?"

"You have to buy me dinner twice a week anyway," Taekwoon points out. "You signed up for that yourself."

“I did,” Hakyeon agrees, sounding unreasonably pleased.

Taekwoon thinks about it, _really thinks_ \- them, twice a week, alone most probably. It’s for the food, she tells herself. Wonshik needs money to spend on wooing Jaehwan anyway. That’s the reason she accepted. Because she’s a great friend.

Hakyeon beams. _A great friend,_ Taekwoon repeats to the annoying little voice screaming things like _what the hell are you doing_ in her head.

She makes the mistake of facing Hakyeon’s smile head on. The cracks in the _great friend_ logic threaten to split it into a million little pieces.

Hakyeon taps his chin, thinking. "Okay then, if not dinner then coffee? You are pretty sleepy during class."

"It starts 8am, how can I be anything _but_ sleepy," Taekwoon groans. Hakyeon laughs at her, offering a hand to help her up.

“Of course,” he agrees, then lets her hand go and goes back to folding himself into a pretzel. “It would probably be a good idea for you to stretch too.”

“Smooth.” Taekwoon rolls her eyes but does as she’s told. By now she’s learned that while stretching might feel more like torture than anything else, not doing it only results in more suffering later.

*

Turns out, what Hakyeon showed her during practice with the others isn’t even a third of what he has already choreographed for them. He keeps insisting it’s not finalized yet but Taekwoon has _eyes._ (And they are seeing things that make her heart skip a beat or ten because _holy shit_ that’s a lot of touching.)

"So I was thinking about stage clothes," Hakyeon says absently when they’re taking a break a little later. It was supposed to be five minutes but either Hakyeon took pity on her and pretends they haven’t passed or time really does pass slower when you’re sprawled on the floor.

Taekwoon groans. "No. I have a feeling you'll want something flashy and annoying and just - no."

"Is this how you think of me?" Hakyeon maintains a semi offended expression for approximately ten seconds before he starts laughing. "I'm not sure what you consider flashy and annoying but I'm not planning on anything too elaborate." He looks her up and down, considering. Taekwoon resists the urge to shield herself. "You're twitchy enough as it is, something that makes you physically uncomfortable will be a disaster." The grin spreads on his face again. "I was thinking crop tops."

"Absolutely not," Taekwoon squeaks. "Nope. No. How is this supposed to make me comfortable?"

"But crop tops can be comfortable!" Hakyeon... pouts? Taekwoon stares at his lips. "And you'd look good in one," he finishes, quieter. She convinces herself the hint of breathlessness in his voice is just in her head.

"No, I won't," Taekwoon argues because if there's one thing she knows for sure, it's this. "I don't have the body for a crop top."

Hakyeon blinks at her, then his eyes drop down to her stomach. This time she doesn't resist the urge to cover herself.

"Show me." Hakyeon says, eyes trained on hers.

"What?" Taekwoon replies, too stunned for proper embarrassment.

To her horror, Hakyeon repeats, dead serious. "Show me."

"No," she says on instinct.

Hakyeon shrugs. "That's your choice and I respect it. I'm still insisting on a crop top, though."

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Taekwoon groans. She gingerly gets up into a sitting position and lifts up her t-shirt. She forces her eyes to show just how little she cares about Hakyeon's opinion.

Which is a lie. But she likes to think she has a good poker face.

"Aww, don't be sad." Hakyeon coos, pinching her cheeks. So much for the poker face. His eyes trail down to her newly exposed stomach and Taekwoon flinches when she feels a finger poke at the... softness. "Cute," Hakyeon says quietly, then meets her eyes again. "I still think you'd look great in a crop top."

Taekwoon straightens out her shirt with a huff. "Nope," she repeats, pushing Hakyeon out of her personal space. She’s getting a little dizzy.

“I’ll accept that,” Hakyeon finally agrees, reaching for his water bottle. “For now. I have four months to convince you.”

Taekwoon rolls her eyes. She’s aware she’s going to cave in eventually - there's something in her that craves seeing Hakyeon pleased, especially if she’s the cause.

She just has a lot of work to do before that.

*

“What do you mean, no more free food?” Wonshik asks the next day, taking a bite out of his burger. Taekwoon stares at it longingly, picking at her own sad, healthy, _low calorie_ salad. The things she does for that damn crop top.

“I mean that you don't have to buy me food for each class,” she says, hoping against hope that Wonshik will drop it.

Of course, she’s not so lucky. “Does that mean you’ll stop going?”

Taekwoon stuffs her mouth with salad. She can’t speak with her mouth full, right? But Wonshik is still looking at her questioningly, so in the end she just nods.

Wonshik keeps staring at her, eyes gradually narrowing. "You've joined the enemy." He states in the end.

Taekwoon chokes on a piece of lettuce. "He's not the enemy."

"But he _is!"_ Wonshik cries. They get a few looks. "I mean," he goes on, quieter, avoiding eye contact with the people around them. "That was the whole _point._ That you'd be there to distract him. Now I have to worry about competing against you too."

"Well, I still can't dance so I'm not sure what you're worrying about really." Taekwoon mumbles, trying to chase an olive with her fork. Who thought about making them so _tiny?_ And what sadistic bastard invented salads, anyway?

"Taekwoon," Wonshik starts calmly, like he's talking to a child. "I only counted on you holding Hakyeon back because you didn't care. Honestly," he admits, avoiding her eyes. "You're kinda scary when you get competitive."

“I am not,” Taekwoon states, glaring at him.

"You nearly took my eye out when I told you you suck at darts." Wonshik says flatly. "Then proceeded to play every day for three months until you were able to beat me."

Taekwoon stares at the olive. At least _the olive_ isn't actively attacking her. "I guess I am kind of competitive."

"And honestly," Wonshik continues, sighing. "No matter what I like to say, you're not that bad of a dancer either. Certainly not something Hakyeon's unable to turn into..." Wonshik cringes, like it's physically painful for him to form the words. "Into a swan or something."

Taekwoon laughs, finally managing to stab the stupid olive with her fork. "You're such a cheese ball."

"Shut up," Wonshik mumbles, but he's still failing to meet her eyes. Taekwoon only laughs harder.

*

On the next group meeting, Hakyeon gathers them all in a circle, and plays a few songs. Taekwoon recognizes one of them as something from her teens, something... maybe named Satellites?

"That's so old," Minah laughs, nodding at Hakyeon. "Your grandpa is showing."

Hakyeon rolls his eyes but before he has the time to say something back, Taekwoon surprises herself by saying, "I kinda like it."

All eyes fall on her and she tries not to physically shrink in on herself.

"Thank you, Taekwoon," Hakyeon says, punctuating every word. "I'm glad at least one of you appreciates art."

"That's because she's your age," Wonshik pipes in from the other side of the room. Taekwoon barely resists the urge to throw her water bottle at him. He raises his eyebrows, the challenge clear in his eyes. "You're both old."

"I like it too?" Euijin tries.

Seyong pats his shoulder sympathetically. "Not helping, dear."

"Basically it's an old people song." Jaehwan states next to Wonshik, then giggles. "Retro can be cute."

"It's not-" Hakyeon starts, then cuts himself off. "You know what, nevermind. We are choosing a song today, whether it's Satellites or not. I have a few moves to show you - whoever feels confident enough to choreograph, I'm expecting some version of a dance by next week. We'll settle on a finalized one so we can start practicing."

There are a few nods, as well as a few more jabs at their elderness.

Someone pokes Taekwoon's thigh and she turns around to see Miya smiling at her. "Don't worry, I like the song too."

Taekwoon smiles back and it's then that she realizes - there are a hundred and one ways this situation could have gone wrong. All of them would have made Taekwoon uneasy, anxious, maybe even reluctant to keep coming to these meetings.

Right now, she just feels like a part of something.

When she turns to Hakyeon, he's smiling at her as well. He gives her a tiny thumbs up, subtle enough for the others to miss it.

Judging by Jaehwan's raised eyebrow, however, not everyone misses it. Taekwoon briefly wonders when will this come back to bite her in the ass.

*

They end up choosing Satellites because it is a good song and Hakyeon points out that the stage clothing would be fairly easy (and cheap) to find while still being creative. They agree to mix in some heavier beats too, so it won't be just a dance cover and Wonshik shyly volunteers to be their producer.

Taekwoon might never say it out loud, but she is damn proud of him.

When the others disperse, Hakyeon catches up with her. "I believe I owe you a meal now."

"You don't really need to do it every time," Taekwoon laughs. She feels the traitorous tendrils of regret spreading inside her chest but deep down, she knows this is the right thing to do. It's one thing to exploit your best friend and another when it's someone you've met a little over two weeks ago.

Hakyeon raises an eyebrow at her. "Would you say that if it was still Wonshik who owed you the food?"

"No," Taekwoon replies. She wonders if it would've been better to lie. She has a feeling Hakyeon would somehow know if she was lying. "Not this early, anyway."

"In this case," Hakyeon grins, folding into an exaggerated bow, "My fair lady, I believe I owe you a meal."

Taekwoon laughs through her embarrassment, hoping it doesn't show on her face as much as she thinks it does. "Okay," Taekwoon agrees finally. "I'm not noble enough to say no to food twice. Where are we going?"

"Home," Hakyeon says so casually that it takes Taekwoon a while to process the meaning. When she does, she almost runs into the glass door they're passing through.

"What?"

Hakyeon grabs her wrist and pulls her closer. "Careful, I'd hate to lose my partner so early." The words sink into Taekwoon's chest, unreasonably heavy considering they weren’t even that serious. She tries to steady her breathing. "I might do my best to be a gentleman at all times but I'm still a broke uni student," Hakyeon continues, laughing. "I thought I'd try to cook for you this time."

Taekwoon stops in her tracks. "Oh no, Hakyeon, you don't have to-"

"Look," he interrupts, not unkindly. "I made you a deal. A promise," he amends a moment later. "Let me keep it."

She just blinks at him, at the small smile on his lips, the gentleness in his eyes. "Fine," she concedes finally.

She's starting to come to terms with the fact that she just can't say no to Cha Hakyeon, apparently.

*

Taekwoon watches Hakyeon chop onions in pieces way too big for the sauce she knows he's making. She lasts about fifteen minutes before she gets up from the stool Hakyeon placed her on and gently takes the knife away from him.

"But I was supposed to cook for you," Hakyeon... whines. That's definitely a whine. Taekwoon turns to him incredulously. "Don't look at me like that," he says, glaring at the knife in her hand. "I even practiced the lasagna last night."

Taekwoon quirks an eyebrow. "Oh? And how did that turn out?"

Hakyeon's expression wilts and he suddenly seems to find the wall behind Taekwoon very interesting. "Let's just say," he says slowly, "that Jaehwan said I have to make sure to label it as toxic waste when throwing it out."

"Jaehwan was here?" Taekwoon asks before she can stop herself. It's really none of her business. _But I'm a good friend,_ she tells herself. Wonshik needs to know if there's something between them.

Good friend. Yeah.

"Hell no," Hakyeon laughs. "I sent her a picture. She'd make my life hell if she was here - even more than the lasagna did."

Taekwoon pats his knee with the ladle in her hand. She considers it for a moment, then scrunches up her nose and goes to rinse it out.

"I'm still not happy that you're cooking my dinner for you," Hakyeon grumbles, watching her puttering around the kitchen.

"You bought the ingredients," she shrugs, not bothering to turn around. "It counts. Besides," she adds, throwing a peace sign behind her shoulder but eyes never leaving the sauce simmering on the stove. "I like cooking."

"I can tell," Hakyeon says, amusement evident in his voice. "It's like you're on a date with that stove."

 _Now_ Taekwoon turns around. "I'm -" _what, Jung Taekwoon? You're what?_ she asks herself. "Why not," she says in the end, turning back to her sauce. "It's a good stove."

"Sabotaged by my own stove," Hakyeon sighs theatrically. Taekwoon turns to him again and he has the most resigned expression and-

She starts laughing. A second later, Hakyeon joins her.

Taekwoon almost burns the sauce but somehow, it doesn't matter.

*

Hakyeon i so nice to her all the time - Taekwoon almost forgets he’s a human being too.

Him smiling, looking at her like he believes Taekwoon can take over the world - that’s the Hakyeon she’s used to. Which makes the frustrated, stormy Hakyeon in front of her all that scarier.

Because he’s frustrated at _her._

“It’s all in the eyes, Taekwoon,” Hakyeon explains, teeth gritted, while Taekwoon herself is getting progressively redder. Whether the embarrassment is because she’s getting scolded or because Hakyeon looks _really good_ like this, she’s not really sure. “There you go again,” Hakyeon sighs. Taekwoon wants to _hide._ “I am extremely proud of you for getting past the flinching but you keep looking at me like it physically pains you to be close. I thought we were friends,” he adds a beat later, quieter.

“I’m sorry,” Taekwoon says. She really is. Maybe once, what feels like an eternity ago, the plan _was_ to hold him back but now Hakyeon is looking at her like that - like he’s disappointed, almost. It makes her want to try harder. So much harder. Except, the problem is she doesn’t know _how._ Because the Hakyeon from their dinner… meetups… He’s funny. And a little cute and a lot kind - Taekwoon has no trouble being friends with him. Hakyeon right now is all those things, but also breathtakingly _gorgeous_ with his loose training clothes and his hair sticking up and-

Hakyeon closes his eyes for a moment. When he opens them again, there’s determination burning there. It’s almost palpable.

And then he says, “Can I kiss you?”

 _Yes,_ Taekwoon almost blurts out. Then her brain catches up. What she ends up saying istead is a, “What?”

It’s more of a squeak, really.

“I think,” he starts, somewhat hesitantly, “and you’re completely free to say no, but…” he trails off. “I think it might help you with the whole desire thing? It would be easier for you to try to think of me like that? Create some sort of a chemistry, at least a little.”

If only Hakyeon knew just how little trouble Taekwoon had imagining him like this.

She doesn't trust her voice, though, not right now. So she just nods.

Hakyeon takes her hand, moves closer. “Are you sure? I’ll need your words this time, yeah?”

“Okay,” Taekwoon manages to croak out. Hakyeon keeps staring at her, unmoving. “I’m sure,” she adds, voice barely above a whisper.

His lips aren't really soft. They're somewhat chapped, actually, and they drag against Taekwoon’s own but she still feels her heart in her throat. Hakyeon's palm splays on her waist and he pulls her a little closer.

The pressure of his lips disappears but Taekwoon can still feel his breath. When she opens her eyes (when did she close them?), Hakyeon is looking at her, expression unreadable.

“Tell me if you want to stop, okay?” He says softly.

Taekwoon nods, then bites her lips. “Okay,” she forces out, grateful that her voice is still somewhat functional, at least.

Hakyeon closes the distance again and this time, he’s a little less careful.

*

They kiss for what feels like centuries to Taekwoon, yet is probably barely over a few minutes.

When Hakyeon pulls away again, for real this time, they’re both somewhat out of breath.

“This,” Hakyeon beams at her. “This is exactly how you need to look at me if we’re going to win this competition.”

Taekwoon blushes down to her tiptoes but forces herself to not look away. The praise feels like butterflies in her stomach.

Hakyeon moves to his phone, plugging it into the speakers again. “Wanna go through the routine once more?”

“Sure,” Taekwoon shrugs, fighting to hide her disappointment.

There is a part of the choreography, from the part that is finished, where Taekwoon is on the floor, on her back, Hakyeon leaning over her with his hand crawling up her thigh. She’s heard the others talk about Hakyeon’s stage expressions behind his back - how good he is. She was never really all that convinced until he showed her that particular move. And then practiced it over, and over, and over-

When they get to _that_ part, her brain just... shuts down. For a moment, with Hakyeon so close, she can’t even remember her own name, let alone the routine she’s supposed to be following.

And then Hakyeon kisses her again. It’s soft, so soft - softer than their first kiss, even. When she stares at him, the shock probably clear as a day on her face, Hakyeon just smiles down at her. “You were getting in your head again. We’re almost there, Taekwoon.”

She swears she can feel her insides melt at the way her name sounds from his mouth.

She has no idea how they even finish practice.

*

Surprisingly, what haunts Taekwoon almost as much as _actually kissing Hakyeon_ is the proud smile on his face when she managed to go through the whole choreography without flinching once.

She decided then and there that she’ll do whatever she can to see that more often.

Which leads Taekwoon to her current situation: her in front of Wonshik's apartment, questioning her life choices.

The door opens before she makes her mind up and Hongbin almost runs straight into her.

"Oh hi!" He exclaims, a little too loud. Taekwoon cringes at the awkwardness of it all. Her drunk self makes the shittiest decisions.

"Hey," she says. "Is Wonshik here?"

Hongbin hastily removes himself from the door, revealing a boy Taekwoon doesn't recognize behind him. He looks rather unamused. "Sure! He's in his room, I think. Oh," he breathes. He gestures to the stranger, "This is Sanghyuk. He's going to be studying here next year. Sanghyuk, this is Taekwoon."

"Nice to meet you," Taekwoon says, all politeness. Her mom would be proud.

Sanghyuk blinks slowly at her. "Likewise."

"Actually," Hongbin starts, barely meeting Taekwoon's eyes. "We were kinda heading out?"

"Oh, of course," Taekwoon hurries to say, taking a step back. There's a few moments of awkward shuffling where Sanghyuk and Hongbin step out of the apartment and Taekwoon enters instead.

Hongbin turns to wave at her, cringing a little. Taekwoon stifles a giggle. "See you around?"

"Yeah," She nods doing a little wave herself. Sanghyuk's eyes are twinkling with amusement.

Then the door closes and Taekwoon is abruptly reminded of why she's actually here in the first place.

Wonshik is not in his room but she can hear the shower running, so she just flops on his bed. He's going to come out eventually, no need to announce her presence.

The horrified shriek he lets out when he does come out is just a bonus.

Taekwoon rolls onto her stomach, chin propped on her palms. "How was the shower?"

"Great," Wonshik grumbles, clutching at his towel. He bends down to grab the pile of clothes Taekwoon kicked off the bed when she claimed it for herself earlier. "Just amazing," Wonshik glares, hugging the clothes close to his chest. He retreats back into the bathroom, still glaring. "Until about five minutes ago, at least!"

Taekwoon rolls her eyes. "Stop complaining, you love me. Anyway," she continues, when Wonshik finally emerges from the bathroom featuring pants. No shirt, though. He seems to have a weird aversion to those, Taekwoon has noticed over the years. Poor Jaehwan. "How do you work out?"

"What," Wonshik says flatly. "I... I guess in the gym? With the equipment there?"

"Look," Taekwoon interrupts, fingers tapping frantically against the edge of the bed. "Hakyeon wants me to dance in a crop top. I have... stuff to get rid of. What do I do?"

Wonshik narrows his eyes. "You want me to help you help the enemy. Who you joined."

"Enemy," Taekwoon sighs theatrically. "You're so dramatic."

"And you're a traitor," he hisses. "I think what you want is probably sit-ups," he adds, none of the venom in his voice present anymore. Taekwoon would like to think it’s because he loves her but in all honesty it’s probably just the prospect of working out. "There's an actual thing you can use for that but I suppose you're not planning to visit a real gym."

"And you're very right," Taekwoon agrees thoughtfully. She is not going to an actual gym. Not even for Cha Hakyeon.

It's Wonshik's turn to roll his eyes. "Okay then," he starts, then gestures for Taekwoon to get up. She knows enough about sit-ups to know what follows next, so she lies on the ground herself. "Now," Wonshik starts, crouching at her feet, hands on her knees. "Up you go."

It's horrible. Taekwoon decides that she hates sit-ups. "I hate sit-ups," she tells Wonshik.

The asshole just laughs. "It's best if you do it on a hard surface with someone holding your knees down so you can't use them for leverage. You can trap your legs under a chair or something too, I guess," he says, far too amused at Taekwoon's struggles. "But it's a lot less effective because you'll still bend, whether you want it or not."

"I hate this," Taekwoon repeats, out of breath, after her fifteenth sit-up. Wonshik laughs again.

She _hates this._ She does. And yet she knows she's going to keep doing it.

In the end, maybe she hates crop tops even more than the sit-ups. Hakyeon too, why not.

Taekwoon leaves with a promise that Wonshik will help her with the sit-ups at least twice a week. Not because he wants to - he most definitely doesn't.

Taekwoon has had a lot of time to learn all his soft spots, though.

*

On Friday, moments after Taekwoon plops down on one of the chairs in the back of the lecture hall, a giant paper cup lands in front of her. Like a scene from a low budget movie, Taekwoon slowly follows the fingers wrapped around the cup to an arm, and then to Hakyeon's smiling face. He pushes the cup closer to her. Memories of their last practice flood her brain like a particularly annoying rainstorm. It’s too early for this.

"I believe I owe you a coffee," Hakyeon says, taking a chair on the row in front of her. Taekwoon can't help but notice he's quite a bit further back than he was last time. After that first class he spent with her, he’d opted for his usual spot in the front - to let her sleep, he’d explained.

Hakyeon drops his head back until he's looking at her upside down, arms splayed on the seats around him. "I have favor to ask," he starts, then sits up and turns to her fully. "I need to go home for a few days next week. It's one of my nieces' birthdays."

Taekwoon takes a sip of her coffee. It's a latte - she doesn't even remember telling him what kind of coffee she likes. "Okay," she says slowly, her brain not quite functioning yet.

"I might make it back by Sunday but I'll definitely miss our practice next week," Hakyeon explains.

"Oh," Taekwoon breathes, finally processing the situation. "It's okay. We can reschedule or just... you know, skip."

"No." Hakyeon states immediately. "We're definitely not skipping but I was wondering..." he trails off, twirling the edge of his sleeve between his fingers. "How would you feel about having our individual practice right after the group one tomorrow, just in case? I know that will technically be three in one week but-"

"Okay," Taekwoon interrupts. She's halfway done with her latte and feels slightly more ready to face the world now. The magic of caffeine. "I mean," she adds, "As long as we take a break in between or something it should be fine. I'll be all stretched or whatever too."

"Or whatever," Hakyeon mimics, laughing. Then his eyes soften into something that looks suspiciously a lot like fondness. Taekwoon blinks, takes a sip of her coffee, but the something is still there. "Thank you," Hakyeon says, then turns around. When Taekwoon looks up, she notices the professor already droning on in the front.

She has no idea when he even entered the lecture hall.

She has no idea why Hakyeon is thanking her, either - but it doesn't stop her from memorizing the look in his eyes, hoping she'd get to see it again, someday.

*

"I hate all of you, you goddamn beanpoles," Gwangsuk grumbles when the the rest of the boys fan out around him. It's pretty hilarious, him and Euijin next to Hakyeon and Wonshik. They kind of look like children. Seyong pats Gwangsuk's hair comfortingly. The smile on his lips is way too gentle to be genuine.

Taekwoon stifles her giggles. Eunji doesn't have such qualms. "You look like someone threw a handful of peanuts into a bag of walnuts."

"I'll have to disagree," Hakyeon grins, gesturing towards Seyong who's, frankly, not that much taller. "We seem to be the minority here."

"Fuck you," Gwangsuk grumbles.

Seyong shrugs. "I have other redeeming qualities."

"Sure you do," Minah laughs, casually raising her foot in a perfect 90 **°** angle. Then she kicks him in the butt.

Seyong whips around, betrayed and offended, but everyone is too busy laughing to pay attention to whatever he has to say on the matter.

"I think this is enough for today," Hakyeon beams when they have mostly quieted down. "I have a feeling we're running the risk of bodily harm if we keep this up."

"Yes you are," Gwangsuk grits, still glaring at no one in particular.

"Come on," Mint says, grinning, "You can always join the girl parts, you won't stand out that much. We can put you in a dress and everything."

"Easy with the mirrors!" Hakyeon calls when Gwangsuk sets off chasing Mint around the studio. "Now, seriously," he tells the rest of them. "Go home. You did great today."

"We all did," Eunji corrects. "Stop playing martyr."

"Yeah, yeah," Hakyeon laughs. "Now shoo, me and Taekwoon have a practice to prepare for."

"Right now?" Wonshik asks, eyebrows raised.

Taekwoon shrugs. "Hakyeon will be busy next week."

"Oh, the birthday," Jaehwan says, fondness sneaking into her voice. "Say hi to the little monsters for me!" She tells Hakyeon, arms wrapping around Wonshik's shoulders. "I really miss them."

Taekwoon wonders what’s that supposed to mean.  Then again, they would make quite a cute couple, she has to admit.

"Will do," Hakyeon smiles. Then his expression turns serious. "Now shoo. We have things to do." And like that, the smile is back again - except a million times more sinister. Taekwoon barely resists a full body shudder. "We need to ensure you're going down," Hakyeon adds, slowly, dangerously.

Now, Taekwoon is aware this is all a joke. But it doesn't stop the flush that spreads through her entire being. When she dares to look up, both Jaehwan and Wonshik are looking at her curiously.

She avoids both their gazes.

"You wish," Jaehwan rolls her eyes, grabbing Wonshik's wrist to drag him towards the door. "But sure, we'll shoo. Have fun practicing... whatever it is that you're practicing," she leers. Taekwoon hides her face in her hands.

"None of your business is what we're practicing," Hakyeon calls after her. The only answer he gets is Jaehwan's faint laughter down the hall.

“Hey,” Seyong says, somewhat quiet. Taekwoon startles - she didn't even notice he stayed behind.

Hakyeon turns to him, his Responsible Club President face on. Taekwoon finds it incredibly... intriguing. "What's up?"

"I think my leg is starting to act up again," he starts, not quite looking up. Suddenly Taekwoon feels like she's invading, even though neither of them seems to mind her presence. "I want to try and finish the competition but you might have to find a replacement on very short notice."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," Hakyeon smiles, clapping Seyong on the shoulder. It's such a boy thing, Taekwoon wants to gag a little. _"If_ we get there. Don't worry."

"I can probably get Wonshik to make Hongbin fill in," Taekwoon says once Seyong is out of earshot. "He's Wonshik's roommate," she explains when Hakyeon just looks at her, the question clear in his eyes. She shrugs. "I'm not sure how good of a dancer he is but he's a quick learner, once he sets his mind on something."

She'd know. She _was_ that something, that one fateful night. Or at least what she remembers from it.

"Or Minhyuk?" Taekwoon wonders aloud. "Didn't you say he used to be in the club last year?"

Hakyeon laughs. "Yeah, except there's a reason he's not in it this one. He wants to focus on uni for once in his life." His tone is teasing but Taekwoon can see the pride shining through Hakyeon's words. She wonders if she'd ever get him to talk like that about her. "Anyway," he says, reaching to plug his phone into the speakers. "I really don't think worrying about this now will help anyone. We have a practice to get to," he grins at her, offers her a hand.

"We do," Taekwoon agrees. She takes his hand.

What was she supposed to worry about anyway?

*

Almost everyone has cleared out by now, just Jimin and Miya still gathering their things. "Sorry," Jimin says sheepishly. "We'll be out in a bit."

"Don't worry about it," Hakyeon smiles. "I was mainly trying to chase Jaehwan away earlier."

"True love," Jimin laughs. Taekwoon frowns. Somehow, she doesn't like the sound of that at all. "Uh," Jimin tries again, cringing. "True... platonic love? You know what, I'm out" she says in the end, dragging a giggling Miya out.

"Now," Hakyeon turns, grinning, when the door slams closed behind Jimin. "I have something for you."

He gets to his backpack then procures a... thermos out of it?

"What is this?" Taekwoon asks, eyeing the thermos warily.

"Coffee!" Hakyeon exclaims. Taekwoon can vividly imagine him swinging on his heels in excitement, even though he's standing still, cradling the thermos carefully. "I thought you'd be in need of some caffeine by now. I brewed it myself," he says proudly.

Taekwoon's heart _melts._ She's trying trying to form something appropriately grateful but words just clash in her brain, dissolving before any real sentence can form.

That is, until she actually tastes the coffee. What she ends up saying is, "Are you sure this is coffee?"

"Oh no," Hakyeon breathes. "Oh no, I fucked up didn't I, it's horrible, let's pretend this never happened-"

"No," Taekwoon states, pulling the thermos out of his reach. "This is my coffee."

Hakyeon stares at her. "But you don't even like it."

Taekwoon shrugs. "Still mine."

Hakyeon finally gives up trying to get the thermos back. "You're a little ridiculous, did you know that?"

"So I've been told," Taekwoon shrugs again. She takes another sip of the coffee. It's hands down one of the worst coffees she's ever tasted. She squeezes the thermos to her chest.

Hakyeon shakes his head, a smile tugging on his lips. "Come on then. Time for practice."

"Okay," Taekwoon agrees, making sure to leave the thermos well out of Hakyeon's reach. When she turns around, Hakyeon has that _look_ in his eyes again. The fondness.

Maybe the coffee isn't so bad after all.

(She takes another sip and - yeah, it is. She finds she doesn’t mind all that much, though.)

*

Very soon, Taekwoon figures out what an impending disaster this whole thing is. She’s alone with Hakyeon again and the last time that happened… Well, she’s ready to admit it’s been haunting her. To herself only, of course.

The ghost feels pretty real right about now. They’re practicing disaster move number one, with Hakyeon’s hand sliding against her stomach. She imagines how it would look like when she gives in to the crop top idea. How it would feel.

Taekwoon’s breathing gets increasingly heavy and belatedly, she realizes that hey, her shirt isn’t all that thick _now._ It feels like Hakyeon’s hand is on her bare stomach. It does things to her brain.

"I should use tactic this more often," Hakyeon says, splaying a hand on Taekwoon's stomach. She doesn't even stiffen up - just leans back, lets Hakyeon guide her hands into the movement.

Taekwoon stares at him, in the mirror. His lips are impossibly distracting. "Do you make out with all your partners?" She asks absently. She's not entirely sure she wants to know the answer but the words are out there already.

"Nope," Hakyeon replies, meeting her eyes in the mirror. "You're the only one."

"Not even Hyoyeon?" What the hell, Jung Taekwoon. _This_ she really doesn't want to know. She might have never known Hyoyeon in uni but there are enough videos circulating the internet. Hyoyeon is _hot._

Hakyeon laughs. "Definitely not Hyoyeon. I was a little too... male for her."

"Oh," Taekwoon breathes. She feels a little lighter, somehow. Then she feels silly. Hyoyeon doesn't even go to this university anymore. Hakyeon hasn't seen her in at least four months - three of them he told Taekwoon about and the fourth - well. It was her who spent most of the fourth month with Hakyeon. She'd know.

Hakyeon uses the hand to pull her closer, until she’s pressed up all against his front. Choreography be damned, her head lolls back on his shoulder and she can’t find it in herself to even attempt acting proper. Hakyeon’s hand dips a touch lower.

“You’re doing great,” he mutters. Maybe it’s a coincidence, maybe he’s really just a demon carved out of her darkest desires but his breath tickles her ear and this close, his voice makes her shudder. “So great,” he repeats and Taekwoon has half a mind to point out she’s not actually doing anything, this isn’t even part of the performance. She’s just standing there, pressed up all against him, unable to string her thoughts together.

She has never wanted anyone more in her life.

The door bursts open and the moment is gone, just like that. Hakyeon plays it off well, seamlessly finishing off the move they were supposed to be practicing. Eunji narrows her eyes at them.

“You seem to have progressed a lot,” she says, something lurking in her voice. Taekwoon isn’t entirely sure she wants to know what exactly that something is.

“Yup,” Hakyeon replies, a little too high, a little too quickly. He grins. “I have a great student.”

Eunji considers them for a few moments. “Sure.”

Then she picks up her phone - how did Taekwoon fail to notice it’s still there? Eunji shouts a bye as she walks out, pointedly not looking at either of them.

Hakyeon sighs. “I’m feeling a little burned out today. Wanna wrap it up? We can go get you real coffee instead.”

“Sure,” Taekwoon agrees and it occurs to her that this is the first word she’s spoken ever since they started practicing the move. “That would be nice,” she adds, just because.

Hakyeon beams at her.

*

“Ah!” he exclaims when they’re almost at the front of the queue in the coffee shop. “I am supposed to be buying you food, I am such an idiot.”

"I like coffee too," Taekwoon laughs, stubbornly standing her ground when Hakyeon tries to pull her away - probably to take her some place which offers... more edible things, rather than drinks "It's almost our turn to order," she points out. "I can get a cake or something if it'll make you feel better."

Hakyeon squints at her. "It will. Are you sure?"

"Are you really asking me if I want coffee? Me?" Taekwoon says incredulously, shaking her head in mock disbelief. "One would assume you knew better, what with all the coffee you've gotten me."

"It was only one." Hakyeon replies, voice even. "We don't talk about the thing I gave you today."

"It wasn't that bad!" Taekwoon insists, pointing to Hakyeon's backpack, where she knows the empty thermos is. "I drank it all."

Hakyeon levels her a vaguely judging look. "You looked like you're swallowing thorns with each sip."

"Um," Taekwoon says intelligently. Her and her traitorous face. "You can't prove that," she mutters in end.

Hakyeon rolls his eyes. "You're very sweet but I am never making you coffee again. Unless I learn how to, I mean." Before Taekwoon has time to voice the _You really don't have to,_ Hakyeon bumps her hip and points to the cake display. "Go choose cakes while I order the coffee."

And thus, Taekwoon finds herself in front of a display with ten or so cakes, with zero idea what Hakyeon likes. There's a queue behind her and she can hear some impatient tapping too.

In the end, Taekwoon panics and blurts the first things that catch her eye.

When the lady behind the counter presents Hakyeon with one slice of ginger cake and one strawberry, his face is unreadable.

Taekwoon carries them to the lone empty table in the corner and Hakyeon slides the cup of coffee towards her when she sits. It's a latte, to no one's surprise. She pushes the ginger cake towards him.

"Is this ginger?" He asks, eyeing the slice in front of him warily.

"You don't like it," Taekwoon says with a sudden realization. "Oh god, I'm so sorry."

Hakyeon scrunches up his nose. "No, I mean-" Taekwoon doesn't really wait to know what he means. She quickly switches the slices of cake around. "Oh come on," Hakyeon frowns. "You drank the shitty coffee, it's only fair I eat my ginger cake."

"I didn't give you the coffee," Taekwoon points out, shielding the cake with her arms. "What makes you think I'm giving you the cake?"

"But that was your coffee," Hakyeon says, echoing Taekwoon's words from earlier. "And this is my cake."

"This," Taekwoon says, pointing at the slice in front of Hakyeon, "is your cake. Unless, of course," she adds, eyeing the pieces of raw strawberries decorating the cake, "You don't like strawberry. In this case, your cake is still on the display and I'll go get it right away."

"Like hell you are," Hakyeon almost hisses, shielding the strawberry cake. "You are not buying me more cake when I'm supposed to be buying you food."

Taekwoon shrugs. "You bought the cakes and the coffees. That's good enough for me."

"Except," Hakyeon grins, finally taking a bite of the strawberries. Taekwoon is relieved to notice he doesn't look uncomfortable at all. "We had a double practice, technically I owe you two meals."

"You don't really have t-"

"So I was thinking," Hakyeon continues like Taekwoon never spoke, "When I get back we can go to the mall, pick out stage outfits. Then we can grab something to eat in the food court."

Taekwoon mentally cringes at the thought of junk food. And at the desire for it that suddenly overwhelms her. _The crop top. It's all for the crop top,_ she tells herself. The ginger cake seems to be mocking her. At least it's ginger. Ginger is good for that kind of thing, she's pretty sure.

"Okay," she finally tells Hakyeon.

He beams at her. "It's a date!"

It's honestly a miracle Taekwoon doesn't choke to death on her coffee.

*

Hakyeon leaves on Monday and Taekwoon has no idea what to do with herself.

Realistically, she didn't spend all her time with him - she still has classes to go to. And Wonshik. Although, lately he's been spending just as much time with Jaehwan as Taekwoon is with Hakyeon.

So where does that leave her?

Around noon, Taekwoon's phone pings with a new message. It's from Hakyeon, with a picture attached. He's seated with what Taekwoon assumes is his niece sat in his lap, tiny hand waving at the camera. Both of them are grinning.

The caption reads: _Someone wanted to say hi~_

It's so _cute,_ Taekwoon wants to cry. She briefly considers pretending she didn't see the message simply because she has no idea how to reply.

In the end, she snaps a quick selfie, throwing a finger heart. She hits send before she really has time to talk herself out of it.

She can regret her life choices later.

*

"I need help," Taekwoon tells Wonshik as soon as he opens the door.

He looks intensely uncomfortable and Taekwoon knows why, when Jaehwan peeks from behind him.

"Um," Wonshik says.

Jaehwan rolls her eyes, then kicks him away from the door and opens it wider. "Don't mind him, he's a dumbass." She looks Taekwoon up and down, then offers her a hand. "But I'm sure you already knew that."

"I like you," Taekwoon blurts out, letting herself be led into her best friend's dorm room by her best friend's maybe-girlfriend. She turns to Wonshik, then repeats, "I like her."

"Aww," Jaehwan coos. "I'm glad I've been best friend-approved. Now tell me your troubles, sweet child."

Taekwoon stares at her. "I'm older than you."

"Yeah, yeah, details." Jaehwan waves a hand dismissively. "But really, it's okay to talk about whatever is bothering you. If I'm making you uncomfortable it's totally fine too, I can leave."

Wonshik's face goes from mild discomfort to true horror in seconds.

Taekwoon laughs. "Yeah, I think someone will murder me if I even think about making you leave."

Jaehwan turns to glare at Wonshik. "Chicks before dicks, Kim Wonshik." Then she looks down, staring at her lap thoughtfully. "Although I suppose I don't have a dick. Why isn't there a better suited phrase for boy-girl friendships?"

"You two suit each other so well," Taekwoon says without thinking. Jaehwan beams, while Wonshik blushes beet-red.

"We do, don't we?" She says, so much fondness in her voice Taekwoon kind of wants to gag. "Anyway," Jaehwan continues, eyes back on Taekwoon. "I assume it wasn't our relationship you wanted to talk about."

"I-" Taekwoon starts before Jaehwan's words fully register. "What?"

"Taekwoon," Wonshik starts slowly, "Everyone with eyes can see you and Hakyeon have a thing going on."

Taekwoon frowns. "We don't have a thing. I think."

"Have you kissed him yet?" Jaehhwan asks. Wonshik snorts, then promptly chokes when Taekwoon nods slowly.

"That's the whole problem," Taekwoon says, refusing to acknowledge the whine in her voice. "He kissed me and he said it's to get me to loosen up for the performance but," she takes a deep breath, eyes glued to the floor. "But he keeps looking at me like I'm... beautiful-"

"You are," both Jaehwan and Wonshik interrupt. "I mean," Wonshik amends, "I know I don't make a habit of giving you compliments but that doesn't mean you don't deserve them."

"Anyway," Taekwoon continues, ignoring the warmth spreading in her chest. "He made me coffee. It was terrible but he tried - and he keeps doing these things that make me happy and I have no idea what to do with myself."

"Date him," Jaehwan says decisively.

Wonshik snorts. "She kind of already is."

Jaehwan considers this for a moment. "Officially," she corrects in the end.

"But what if he doesn't want to?" Taekwoon mumbles. At this point, the thought is ridiculous even to her. Hakyeon has been sending her good morning and goodnight texts for two days now. They include _hearts._

Jaehwan pats her shoulder, lips pursed together. "Just talk to him."

Taekwoon sighs. She hates when other people are right.

*

Hakyeon doesn't make it back for group practice on Saturday and he tells her how glad he is they had their practice early. Taekwoon agrees, although she conveniently skips the reason.

The _moment_ right before Eunji interrupted them haunts her, along with the feeling of Hakyeon's lips.

By Sunday, they already have a practice scheduled for late in the afternoon.

"Are you sure you don't want to... I don't know, rest?" Taekwoon asks, dropping her bag in the corner of the studio.

Hakyeon shrugs. "Maybe I missed you."

"Nice try," Taekwoon laughs, trying to follow the ways to stretch Hakyeon showed her the first time they practiced together. "But you don't need dancing as an excuse to see me."

"I don't?" he asks, what feels like genuine surprise lurking in his voice.

Taekwoon rolls her eyes. "Of course you don't, dummy." The silence that follows is intense, so Taekwoon blurts out the first thing she can think of. "As long as you buy me food I'll be all yours."

In retrospect, she doesn't exactly have a record of making good life choices under pressure.

"Right," Hakyeon says, expression unreadable.

*

They go through the routine a total of one time before Taekwoon gives in. Hakyeon is breathing heavily behind her and she is too. She can see them in the mirror and the sight they make together like this is mesmerising.

Slowly, carefully, Taekwoon wraps her fingers around Hakyeon's wrist and guides it under her shirt.

Hakyeon's gaze is heavy in the mirror but he makes no move to stop her. He doesn't move on his own either, though.

Their eyes lock. It's then that Hakyeon finally moves - he slips his hand out of her shirt and leaves her there, standing in the middle of the dance studio, hands limp and useless around her sides.

Taekwoon's frantically trying to think of a way to play off the entire situation as a joke - when Hakyeon slowly, deliberately turns the key in the lock.

All the doubt, panic, regret drain out of her in a single moment and ironically, the only thing she can think of, watching Hakyeon crossing the room towards her is _desire._

*

It feels eerily similar to the first time they practiced the move.

Except, this time, Taekwoon is on her knees with Hakyeon behind her. And the hand not-splayed over her stomach is inching into her sweatpants.

She can see the erratic rise and fall of her chest in the mirror, the glazed look in her eyes. She can see the outline of Hakyeon’s hand crawling down, too.

Some distant voice in her brain screams that this is terrible, obscene, this is _embarrassing, stop_ but she’s too fixated on the way his fingers move, the patterns they trace on her stomach. Hakyeon’s breath is hot on her neck.

“Promise you’ll tell me if you want me to stop, yeah?” Hakyeon asks and Taekwoon is pleased to note his voice sounds as breathless as she feels.

“Okay,” she says quietly. When Hakyeon doesn’t move, she adds, “I promise.”

His hand slips under the hem of her panties.

Taekwoon absently thinks how only a few months ago just the idea of doing what she’s doing right now would’ve rendered her a blubbering mess. It’s funny, and she’d laugh - except Hakyeon’s fingers finally, finally press into her - just for a second, before moves them up to circle her clit. Taekwoon whines, high and needy.

“Shh, baby,” Hakyeon murmurs into her neck. “We have to be quiet, remember?”

“It’s locked,” Taekwoon argues halfheartedly - she doesn’t think she can manage an actual argument, not right now, not like this.

“But if someone came, I’d have to unlock,” Hakyeon explains calmly. “And we’d have to stop. Do you want that?”

“No,” Taekwoon whines again, then forces herself to be quieter. “No, please. Please,” she repeats for good measure.

Hakyeon’s fingers get back to work and Taekwoon bites her lips to try and stifle the sounds. His other hand moves up her front, up her shirt and over her bra. She has never hated the existence of sports bras more in her life. Hakyeon is undeterred, however, fingers deftly slipping under the fabric. Taekwoon chances a look at the mirror and she promptly shudders - she looks like a scene straight out of a shitty porno, eyes half lidded and lips bitten raw. She can see the outline of Hakyeon’s knuckles, both under her shirt and inside her sweatpants and somehow this is what finally breaks her. Her vision blurs and her body arches with the force of her orgasm; she no longer has the presence of mind to try and keep quiet. Suddenly Hakyeon’s hand is no longer inside her bra and his fingers slip into her mouth instead. Taekwoon moans around them, distantly hoping they’ll will be enough to muffle it.

When it’s all over, Taekwoon slumps back into Hakyeon, boneless. She can feel the outline of his cock pressing into her waist and she makes to turn, to do _something_ \- but Hakyeon’s hands just wrap around her, caging her in her spot.

“Stay like this a little longer,” he breathes and the mere sound of his voice makes her shudder. “You’re so beautiful,” he adds and Taekwoon squeezes her eyes shut before she accidentally catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She’d like to believe Hakyeon, and seeing what a mess she must look like would probably ruin the magic.

She blindly reaches behind her but Hakyeon gently grabs her wrist and pulls it back before she can do anything. “But you -” she tries to argue - tries, because a second later Hakyeon is kissing her neck again and what was she even talking about?

He buries his face in Taekwoon’s hair and she just lets him. At this point, she’d probably let him do anything. “Let’s just stay like this for a bit, yeah?”

“Okay,” Taekwoon replies, voice barely above a whisper. She covers his hands with her own.

Hakyeon just squeezes her tighter.

*

It’s surprisingly not awkward after that. Hakyeon helps her straighten her clothes up, walks her to the locker rooms. Today Taekwoon's willing to power through her fear of public changing spaces - it’s one thing to walk home all sweaty but now it’s just - no.

Taekwoon using the locker rooms at all aside, though, it’s almost like what happened between them just… didn't exist. Hakyeon is smiley and nice as always and Taekwoon is, well. Smitten as always. She’s ready to admit that now.

Except now Taekwoon also has to use up all her willpower not to follow Hakyeon into the boys’ locker room and-

She abruptly cuts off that train of thought.

"So,"  Hakyeon starts when they're on their way to the bus stop, finally. Taekwoon finds it a lot easier to deal with him under all the layers the chilly autumn air requires. "Are you still up for our shopping date?" The word date rings in Taekwoon's brain, loud like a church bell. Suddenly the scarf she's wrapped in feels unbearably warm. It must show on her face, because Hakyeon's expression is suddenly unreadable, so unlike the open smiles Taekwoon is used to.

"Of course I'm up for it," she says, a smile plastered on her face. It's hard, what with having to power through her own hormones, Hakyeon's obvious sour mood and the terrifying thought that she might be the cause of it. "You promised food, one does not simply say no to food."

"You only like me because I buy you food," Hakyeon laughs. The sound untangles some of the knots Taekwoon's stomach has twisted into - if only it didn't sound so resigned.

She pokes his side. "Nonsense. I like you for the coffee too."

"The coffee," Hakyeon sighs, staring at the bright afternoon sky. "Of course. How could I forget."

Taekwoon has no idea what to say so she doesn't even try. She waves a half-hearted goodbye when Hakyeon gets on his bus and pretends she doesn't notice how hollow his eyes look.

*

Everything seems fine by the time they meet up again. The mall date is scheduled for Tuesday afternoon since Taekwoon has noon classes on Monday and refuses to get up before that and Hakyeon's Tuesday classes end at one.

Taekwoon scruffs her shoes outside Hakyeon's building, waiting for his lecture to end. She's a little early and she regrets it dearly because it's _cold._ Then again, her heating has been acting up lately and no matter how cold it is outside, somehow her apartment is colder.

In theory she could wait for Hakyeon inside - except that would mean less places to hide when Hakyeon's class is over and all the students taking it pour out and give her those looks. It's a special kind of look too, one people tend to give her each time she so much as breathes in Hakyeon's direction lately.

So Taekwoon lurks, tucked behind a corner of the building, close to the entrance. She can see the students leaving from here, although she can't see them exiting the building itself.

She briefly wonders how the hell is she going to let Hakyeon know she's actually there without getting unnecessary attention.

As it turns out, she doesn't have to worry. Because once again, Hakyeon finds her instead.

"It's like you have some weird superpower," Taekwoon mumbles when Hakyeon offers her a hand. "You always know where I am."

Hakyeon laughs. "The one thing I'm good at."

"Lies," Taekwoon grumbles. She obediently follows after Hakyeon - the looks no longer matter. Hakyeon has yet to let go of her hand and Taekwoon makes no move to change that. "You're a great dancer," she points out. "Also a great teacher. Also great at-" she cuts herself off. What is she even thinking? "Other things," she finishes lamely. Hakyeon's eyes cloud over for a second, a hint of the hollowness from yesterday - and then it's gone.

"Ah yes," he grins, eyes full of mischief. "I've been told I am good at other things. They don't include coffee, though," he sighs. "Not yet, at least."

Taekwoon uses her free arm to punch him in the shoulder. "Stop saying it like you've offended me by making shitty coffee. It was very sweet."

Hakyeon raises an eyebrow. "Me or the coffee?"

"Uh," Taekwoon stares at the pavement. She kind of dug herself into this one. "The coffee?"

"Aw," Hakyeon pouts. "You wound me."

 _It's a trap!!!_ Taekwoon's brain screams. She doesn't care. "You were sweet, too," she admits. It's true - and Hakyeon's pleased little smile makes up for all the embarrassment.

*

"What do you think about this?" Hakyeon asks, holding up a lacy bralette that somehow made its way out of the underwear section and into the - Taekwoon squints at the tag. Discounted section? That makes more sense. He looks way too cheerful - Taekwoon can see the twinkle in his eyes.

"I think that I hate you," she says evenly. "I agreed to a crop top, not dancing with my boobs out. This has terrible support."

"Oh," Hakyeon says like he never thought about it. Like he's not holding a glorified curtain cutout. "Okay then."

Taekwoon sees a flash of orange a little further down the rack and schools her features into nonchalance. "I'll wear this," she says, watching Hakyeon's face light up, "if you wear this."

She whips the garment out with a flourish and mentally pats herself on the back. It's a pair of pants - marketed for girls, she's pretty sure. They’re the ugliest pair of pants she's seen in her life. They're flowy and bright orange with thin, hot pink stripes and seams lined with puffy little bows. She has no doubt that Hakyeon can somehow pull off the monstrosity but paired with the lacy black bralette on Taekwoon? It would look ridiculous and they both know it. She may not be a Hakyeon expert exactly, but if there's one thing Taekwoon is 100% sure of, it's that Cha Hakyeon would rather sacrifice himself than the integrity of his performance.

She can see the exact moment he accepts his defeat.

"Okay, fine," he grumbles, putting the bralette back on the rack. Taekwoon does the same with the pants. "I propose a deal," Hakyeon starts, eyeing the overflowing racks around them. "Half an hour. We each choose an outfit for the other and we'll go from there."

Taekwoon blinks at him. "Do we at least have a color scheme? I'm not very good at that stage stuff."

"You keep saying that but the facts disagree," Hakyeon laughs. "I was thinking something more classic? Black, white, red - something like that. But I'm very much open to suggestions!"

"Okay, I can probably do that." Taekwoon replies, already scanning the racks closest to her. She decides to ignore his other comment.

*

Half an hour later finds Taekwoon featuring a white, silky looking shirt and a pair of black skinnies. They look like leather, even though Taekwoon made sure it's not actual leather - as great as that would be, she imagines it would be pretty uncomfortable dancing in that. She's not entirely sure if the pants would even suit the shirt but they seemed stretchy enough to be comfortable for dancing and - well. Once Taekwoon tried to imagine Hakyeon in them, her brain short-circuited for a few solid seconds. Hakyeon doesn't need to know that, of course.

Hakyeon finds her in the clearance section again and dangles a white crop top in front of her face. She can see the seams of a pair of high waisted shorts behind it. They're black, and Taekwoon had eyed them earlier. She wonders if Hakyeon noticed.

The crop top catches her attention again. It's very short - Taekwoon doubts it will reach more than a few centimetres past her boobs but it's cute. Sort of. It's pretty plain, really. Especially when you put it next to the silky shirt she chose for Hakyeon. And the pants.

"I see we've had somewhat different visions in terms of style," Hakyeon says, eyeing the shirt.

Taekwoon glares at him. "I told you I'm not good at this."

"What? No!" Hakyeon exclaims, snatching the shirt away from her. A second later, he grabs the pants too. "I like them. We can include some more plot to justify it, this is great. What do you think about this?" He asks, dangling the hanger with the crop top again.

Taekwoon sighs. "Let's just get to the changing rooms."

Even with the high waist of the shorts, there's a good few centimetres of her stomach showing. They do great things for her ass though, so at least there's that.

When she pulls the changing room's curtain to show Hakyeon, he freezes where he's leaning against the opposite wall.

"You," he starts, then stops. He presses his lips together, then gives Taekwoon a very slow once-over. She suppresses a shudder. "You look very good. Although," he adds, pushing himself off the wall. He pokes at her exposed stomach. "Have you been working out?"

Taekwoon rolls her eyes. "You wanted me in a crop top. Of course I have been working out."

"I did want you in a crop top," Hakyeon agrees. "But I stand by what I said - you would've looked great in a crop top then too."

"Are you saying I don't look good now?" Her voice is teasing, Taekwoon makes sure of it, except it's hard to force down the doubt lurking in her heart. Maybe she was wrong with the crop top-

"Absolutely not," Hakyeon states, not even a hint of hesitation in his voice. "You look amazing. All I'm saying is - you looked amazing then too. If this is how you feel more confident? Then I support it."

Taekwoon toys with the hem of the shorts, eyes on the clothes in Hakyeon's hands. She doesn't quite dare to look him in the eye right about now. "If that's decided," she mumbles. "Let's go try your things."

*

The men's changing room are a lot emptier than the women's. There’s fewer of them, too. Hakyeon pulls her towards one in the corner, right next to the tiny desk where people throw things they've tried on and didn't care enough to return.

"The shirt is a little big on me," he says from the inside and Taekwoon has the oddly strong urge to pull the curtain and see for herself. She takes a slow step back. "I think it would work, though," Hakyeon continues. "Aesthetics and all that. You've nailed the pants though."

Now the urge is a lot stronger and Taekwoon isn't entirely sure she'll be able to resist. Thankfully, Hakyeon takes the choice away from her by pulling the curtain open himself.

Taekwoon's imagination doesn't hold a candle to the sight of real life Hakyeon in those skinnies.

"What do you think?" He asks, spinning on his heel. The shirt really is a little big on him and the sleeves float with the movement. Taekwoon is mesmerised.

"I like it," she says honestly. Then, because her brain to mouth filter has taken a vacation, apparently, she blurts, "I think that if you're dressed like that you won't even have to dance."

"Oh really?" Hakyeon says slowly. There's a smile playing on his lips - a little different than the ones Taekwoon is used to. This one holds _promises._ He steps out of the changing room and closer to her. So close, she can feel his breath in her ear. "You know," he murmurs, "I think I could do with some help with these," he gestures down the skinnies and Taekwoon's traitorous eyes follow the movement. She swallows. "if that shop assistant over there wasn't glaring at us already," Hakyeon continues, still as low, "I'd definitely need your help."

And just like that, Hakyeon is back in the changing room, leaving Taekwoon to try and calm her breathing. Maybe scrape her hormones, as well as her entire soul off the dirty floor.

"I think I like these a lot," Hakyeon says, voice bright as ever. He grins at her. "You've done an amazing job."

"Thanks," Taekwoon mumbles. At this point, she's not sure she's even capable of anything above one-word answers.

Hakyeon re-dresses quickly and gathers his newfound stage outfit in a neat pile. Taekwoon eyes the way she just kind of... bunched her own on her elbow.

"Shall we go get food, then?" Hakyeon asks, leading the way out of the men's section and towards the registers.

Taekwoon nods, then remembers Hakyeon can't actually see it with his back to her. "Sure," she says out loud.

Longer sentences are still a bit of a difficulty, it seems.

*

They get food and then Hakyeon buys her ice cream because it’s never too cold for ice cream, especially if you’re inside of a warm mall which doesn’t have a crappy junk pile of a heating equipment. Everything is great.

It would be the best time to have that conversation, a small voice says in Taekwoon's mind. The voice sounds suspiciously a lot like Lee Jaehwan.

But conversations mean serious things and Hakyeon's hollow look still haunts her. She knows, somewhere deep down, that said conversation is more likely to help than harm - but it doesn't make the idea of it less scary.

And Taekwoon is so happy now.

So instead of pushing her ice cream aside and confronting Hakyeon like she knows she should, Taekwoon lets herself enjoy the out of season strawberries freezing her brain process.

*

The heating situation becomes unbearable two days later. The temperatures outside drop and it's not even by a lot but with Taekwoon's apartment being naturally colder than the weather, it's like winter has come specifically for her, inside. And she doesn't even have proper heating to try and fight it off.

So instead she mopes around the apartment wrapped in her thickest sweater and a blanket, nursing her second cup of coffee. The first sits abandoned by the sink - Taekwoon had the misfortune to let if get cold and she can't bring herself to finish it, even if the sight of abandoned coffee makes her insides churn.

 _I'm dying,_ she texts Wonshik.

If she can't get warm at least she can complain about it.

When Wonshik doesn't reply within the next ten minutes, Taekwoon finds herself scrolling through her contacts, wondering who'd be the most willing to indulge her whining. Her finger hovers on Hakyeon's name. At the very least, he'd probably reply faster than Wonshik.

She clicks on Wonshik's message thread, then forwards the text to Hakyeon.

Less than a minute later her phone rings.

"Are you actually in trouble or just being dramatic?" Hakyeon asks, voice bright. There's the sound of moving cars around him. Taekwoon wonders where he's going.

"I'm cold," she whines, wrapping the blanket around her tighter. "My heating isn't working and I'm well on my way to become the new snowman in Frozen. I didn't expect you'd call, though," she adds softly. Complaining feels great, sure, but she doesn't want Hakyeon to actually worry.

There's a ding somewhere around him and a moment later Hakyeon, somewhat distant, says, "Two hot chocolates please." Taekwoon blinks at her phone. "Sorry," Hakyeon continues, voice clear again. "I'm on my way to meet a friend and promised I'd bring hot chocolate."

"Hot chocolate," Taekwoon sighs. "I'm a little jealous of your friend. Should I leave you then?"

Hakyeon's voice is distant again, talking to the cashier, something about whipped cream. "It would probably be a good idea," he tells Taekwoon. "I'm not sure if I trust myself balancing two cups and a phone. I'll call you again later?"

"Okay," Taekwoon replies, fighting to keep the disappointment out of her voice. At least Hakyeon served as a distraction from the cold.

"See you soon," Hakyeon says and the line goes dead.

Taekwoon rolls her eyes. He'll probably see her at group practice on Saturday, which is still two days away. Not soon in her book.

*

Hakyeon's words make a lot more sense when he shows up at her door twenty minutes later, featuring two paper cups.

"I thought you were on your way to your friend?" Taekwoon asks, still not quite processing the sight of Hakyeon on her doorstep.

He beams at her. "I arrived! The hot chocolate is probably not as hot as it was when I got it but I didn't remember seeing coffee shops close to your place so..."

"Oh," Taekwoon breathes. There is one and it happens to be her favorite too, but she doesn't expect Hakyeon to know where it is. It is a pretty hole-in-the-wall place. When Hakyeon moves to take off his coat, she wraps the blanket tighter around herself on instinct. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," she mumbles. "I don't think I have a spare blanket."

Hakyeon narrows his eyes at her. His coat stays on, though. "It's really cold in here. When are they fixing your heating?"

Taekwoon shrugs. "I have no idea? It's been like that for a little over a week."

"Your landlord?" Hakyeon asks, pushing the cup of hot chocolate towards her.

She accepts it, taking a sip. If this doubles as a stalling technique - well, no one has to know. "I haven't spoken to him yet," she says in the end. "I kinda hoped it would fix itself somehow?"

"Fix itself," Hakyeon repeats. He just stares at her for a few long seconds. Taekwoon almost manages to work herself into a panic when he starts laughing. "Of course you'd hope it'll fix itself."

Taekwoon has a feeling her expression looks suspiciously a lot like a pout. "It could have! But it didn't," she finishes lamely.

"It could have," Hakyeon agrees. "How about you stay at Wonshik's until it does, though? I can't just leave you here. You'll catch a cold and I need my partner."

"No," Taekwoon says too quickly. At Hakyeon's raised eyebrow, she knows she'll have to explain this one. "Remember Hongbin, the roommate?” Hakyeon nods and Taekwoon braces herself for the wave of embarrassment she drowns in each time she’s forced to retell the story. We pretty much met by making out. At least that’s what I remember. There could have been… other things" She cringes. Despite Hongbin being Wonshik’s roommate, she didn’t actually have a lot of opportunities to hang out with him - they never really got over the awkwardness. The last time she was alone with Hongbin they'd just sat there, staring at the wall until Wonshik came back. "Let's just say we don't function very well when alone. Besides," she adds, "Wonshik spends most of his time with Jaehwan now anyway. I think I'd rather freeze here than third-wheel on a daily basis."

"Fair enough," Hakyeon shrugs. "If you think I'll leave you here in the cold, though, you're dead wrong. Why don't you stay at my place for a few days?"

"Um," Taekwoon mumbles. "I don't want to burden you?"

Hakyeon laughs. "I offered, didn't I? I'm not above paying for you to stay somewhere so really, you'd just be saving me a lot of trouble."

She stares at him. "You wouldn't."

There's a twinkle in Hakyeon's eyes that wasn't there a second ago. "Is that a challenge?"

"No," Taekwoon says. She sighs. "Fine, I'll come. But won't be my fault when you finally get tired of me."

"Darling," Hakyeon sighs dramatically. "I have good reason to believe this won't be happening anytime soon."

 _Darling_ echoes in Taekwoon's brain like a fire alarm, scattering any possible comeback she could've had to that.

*

Hakyeon's tiny apartment feels oddly familiar, considering she's only been there once. She drops the overnight bag she'd put together next to the sofa.

Hakyeon picks it right up "If you think you're sleeping here you're very mistaken, Jung Taekwoon."

"But you only have one bed," she says, confused. "Right?"

"Yes," Hakyeon nods, taking the bag to what's probably the bedroom. "And you're taking it."

"No." Taekwoon states. "I am not taking over your apartment _and_ your bed."

Hakyeon turns to her, eyebrows raised. "Cute. But you're still taking the bed."

"We can share," she suggests absently.

This time, when Hakyeon turns to her, his eyes are dark. It hits her then, how that must sound after... what they've done. "Sure we can," Hakyeon agrees. "But I'm still taking the couch and you're still taking the bed."

 _You need to pick your battles,_ Wonshik always tells her. Taekwoon rarely listens but she has a feeling she's just going to dig herself into a deeper hole if she keeps up with this argument.

She has the whole night to convince Hakyeon to do what she wants, anyway.

*

Taekwoon should've expected it. She really should have, considering the past few days but it still takes her by surprise when she finds herself in Hakyeon's lap on the very sofa he's supposed to spend the night on, approximately three hours later.

Hakyeon's apartment is pleasantly warm and his hands on the small of her back are, too.

In the brief moments in between kisses, when she can actually gather her wits enough to think, it occurs to her that they don't really have an excuse for this one. The first time they kissed was to get her to loosen up. The other time... It could be excused with their performance being what it is.

They're not performing now.

It takes quite a bit of effort but she manages to detach herself from Hakyeon's body.

"We need to talk."

*

Hakyeon makes them tea because of course he does. The hot chocolate is long gone and Hakyeon doesn't have coffee so Taekwoon has to settle for the tea.

He sits across her on the small kitchen island, staring at his cup of tea.

“It was never about making you comfortable,” Hakyeon forces out and the tone of his voice makes Taekwoon want to reach over the island and hug him. “That was a lie,” he says a second later, a sad little smile tugging at his lips. He’s still staring at his tea. “It was always about you being comfortable but it hasn’t been _just_ about you being comfortable for a while now. Possibly since that first time we went out with Wonshik and Jaehwan.”

“I know,” Taekwoon says and it startles her, just how true those two words are. Hakyeon looks up at her, surprise written all over his features. Suddenly the whole situation seems a lot less tense than it was a minute ago. Taekwon wants to laugh. It’s all so silly. “Do you really think I’d let you do all the things you did to me if I only cared about the performance?” Now Taekwoon does laugh out loud. “Hell, I never even cared about the performance. I showed up because Wonshik wanted to hit on Jaehwan and forced me to come along. I stayed,” Taekwoon slows down, allows for the words to sink in Hakyeon’s self-punishing brain, “I stayed because of you.”

He looks at her, a little like he’s seeing her for the first time. “Really?”

“Oh my god,” Taekwoon exclaims. "And Wonshik says _I'm_ oblivious. You're stealing my character traits, Cha Hakyeon. That's not nice. Or healthy," she adds a beat later.

"I-" Hakyeon tries. "Okay, first of all your character traits are amazing. All of them." Taekwoon rolls her eyes but she can feel the blush spreading across her face. Hakyeon stares at her in wonder. "Are you trying to tell me I could've dated you this whole time?"

Taekwoon blinks at him. "To be fair, we've kinda been dating for a while now. At least Jaehwan seems to think so."

Hakyeon's head snaps up. "You've talked to _Jaehwan_ about this?"

"Um," she starts. "Well, I meant to talk to Wonshik about it? She was just kind of... there. And Wonshik wasn't helping."

"Oh god," Hakyeon sighs. "I am never going to live this down."

"If it makes you feel better," Taekwoon says, knowing it doesn't, "I think we're both never going to live this down."

Hakyeon's face slowly splits into a grin. "We can just not tell them. For now, I mean. I mean, you said it yourself, we're already dating, sort of. It's not like there's going to be a drastic change or anything."

Taekwoon considers this for a moment. At the very least, it'll postpone the teasing. Maybe. "Okay. But I don't think I want to flat out lie about it."

"Of course not, baby," Hakyeon smiles, reaching to lace their fingers together. "I don't want to lie about it either. If they know, they know. We just... won't announce it, I guess?"

"That would be nice," Taekwoon agrees. Then something else comes to her mind. "Will you share the bed with me now?"

Hakyeon bursts out laughing. "Sure, why not. I can't promise I'll be very proper, though. Especially now that I know I can."

Taekwoon shrugs, even though knows her face is on fire. "I don't mind."

When she finally dares to look up, Hakyeon is looking at her with so much fondness, she almost chokes on it.

Instead, she just buries her face in her free hand.

*

If you ask Taekwoon, it's a damn miracle they don't get caught right away.

One memorable practice not even a week later, Wonshik walks in right as Hakyeon's hand slips under the hem of Taekwoon's pants.

"What," he says, eyes wide and flicking between Hakyeon's hand and Taekwoon's face. She employs her best poker face abilities.

"What do you mean what," Hakyeon asks, calmly, like Taekwoon can't feel his fingers tracing the hem of her panties.

"Your hand is down her pants." Wonshik states, incredulous.

Hakyeon's eyes are wide and innocent, Taekwoon can tell from his voice alone. "No it's not."

"It's not," Taekwoon agrees, shrugging. It takes a lot of self control but Wonshik's face is _priceless._

"We're merely practicing," Hakyeon continues, and she can feel him nod against her shoulder. He twirls her around slowly and by the time they're facing Wonshik again his hand is back in the relative safety of her stomach.

"See?" Taekwoon asks, mustering all the innocence she's capable of. She covers Hakyeon's hand with her own, laces their fingers together and waves it in Wonshik's general direction. "You have such a dirty mind, don't project it on innocent bystanders."

"That's not nice," Hakyeon adds, a note of reprimand in his voice. Taekwoon barely keeps it together.

"But-" Wonshik tries, still staring at them. He points at Hakyeon and Taekwoon's laced fingers, still in the air. "But," he repeats, then deflates. "Just... Sorry to interrupt."

"You're forgiven," Taekwoon says graciously. "Now shoo, we got a competition to win."

Wonshik opens his mouth to say something else, then gives up. He turns to leave, shaking his head. At the door, he turns to them once more, eyes narrowed but Hakyeon has already returned to arranging Taekwoon's limbs in the correct way for the dance move.

Taekwoon gives Wonshik a questioning, maybe slightly challenging look.

Then finally, finally Wonshik leaves, still shaking his head.

It takes them approximately fifteen minutes to stop laughing.

Once they've quieted down, though, Hakyeon gets that _look_ in his eyes. The one that makes Taekwoon’s insides melt.

"Now," he says slowly, moving into her space again. "Where were we?"

*

Miracles do exist, apparently, because apart from that little incident, somehow they make it through the whole semester without anyone realizing they're no longer just circling each other.

Or so Taekwoon thinks.

Once the competition for the individual performance rolls around, Eunji takes one look at Taekwoon's flushed face when their choreography ends and asks, "So how long have you two been dating?"

Hakyeon stares at her. Then, "Almost three months now?"

"Pay up, bitches!" Jaehwan exclaims. A few people, including Jimin and Wonshik reluctantly go for their bags. Not before Wonshik turns around to stare at Taekwoon, though, eyes full of betrayal. She _knows_ she’ll be hearing about this later.

"You bet on us?" Hakyeon asks, eyebrows raised.

Jaehwan rolls her eyes. "Of course we did. I said you're already dating but _some people_ didn’t believe me. Who's laughing now, huh?" She throws in Wonshik’s general direction.

"That's funny," Hakyeon says, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Because Wonshikkie here almost caught us once."

Somewhere in the back, Wonshik chokes.

  
  
  
  
  
  


*

The lights dim and Taekwoon can feel the intro of their song in her heart, even before it booms through the stage’s speakers. The moves blur in her brain, becoming one giant, tangled mess and she has just enough time to begin freaking out before a hand squeezes hers.

Hakyeon is looking at her, eyes shining with pride and determination and just like that, Taekwoon can breathe again, the stage doesn’t feel like an impossibly high mountain.

She lets herself be led out into the spotlight.

She’d thought all the color around her eyes would sting, except she can’t even feel the makeup anymore. Or maybe it’s the adrenaline.

Watching the others in all their flowy white clothes, their brightly colored eyes and the even brighter scarves flying behind them with each move, Taekwoon is thankful they ended up with Satellites. It’s like a fairytale on stage and she’s proud of herself for being part of it.

It’s a little sad that she and Hakyeon didn’t get the chance to dance on stage together, just the two of them - but it’s okay. Miya and Minah, and Jimin deserve the spot. They blew everyone away and Taekwoon has had time to come to terms with that.

At least it’s not Wonshik and Jaehwan.

When it’s time for the girl trio to take the stage, Taekwoon hangs back to watch them, even though she’s already seen the performance a few times.

Hakyeon finds her, as he always does, and presses a travel mug into her hands. He’s one determined man, Taekwoon learned very quickly. By the second month of them dating, he’d perfected the art of coffee - or at least the art of the coffee she likes.

It’s enough. It’s so much more than enough, she thinks as she watches Hakyeon’s expectant smile morph into one of pride when she eventually admits it is, in fact, a great cup of coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> so. officially the longest thing i've ever written/finished. hi.  
> this fic is brought to you by [this](https://78.media.tumblr.com/14d0e3476a661bc48529be7d05669a5e/tumblr_oag9jrxA491sp5gcwo1_400.gif) and [this](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b1/ff/8d/b1ff8d66380e2cc17a2f620a84a835d4.gif) and Isa because i would've died and/or burned my laptop along with my gdocs if it weren't for her. i know i say this a lot but love you, Isa <3  
> also that floor move they talked about is 100% stolen from [up10tion's attention choreo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6L9l5Ozx6ss) because i suck at this. sorry


End file.
